Si no te hubiera conocido
by LauZeta
Summary: Cuando Bella había renunciado a la vida después del suceso que marcó la suya, apareció un hombre rubio, de piel pálida y fría como la nieve que rompería todos los esquemas de su cabeza, un hombre que creía estar muerto hasta que la conoció. Un amor que llevaba grabado a fuego la palabra prohibido desde el principio. Todos los personajes pertenecen S. Meyer de su saga Twilight
1. El Inicio

_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único. _

Agatha Christie

**Capítulo I – Forks y mi pasado**

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, pero seguía igual, su bigote, su uniforme, encontré algunas arrugas más, y ese silencio conjugado con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Charlie…Charlie!

-¿Qué?- me contestó desconcertado, exasperado.

-Está en verde- me miró extrañado- el semáforo.

Pisó suavemente el acelerador y nos pusimos en camino de nuevo. Cualquiera que nos viese no diría que somos padre e hija, en realidad tenemos personalidades muy parecidas, somos callados y nos gusta la soledad, sabemos sacarle partido, pero cada vez que estamos juntos en el aire se puede respirar ese cariño protector de Charlie, y mi amor por él. Nunca llevé bien el divorcio de mis padres, juntos me completaban, la alegría y positivismo de mi madre con la sensatez de mi padre. En cierto modo estaba feliz de estar con él, pero echaba de menos Phoenix, echaba de menos el sol y la ropa de verano que habían sido sustituidos por la niebla, nubes, lluvia y por abrigos muy abultados.

Pero mi madre insistió en que necesitaba un cambio después de ese suceso, suceso por el cual Charlie no era capaz de mirarme a la cara.

-Estoy bien- le dije mientras intentaba sonreírle fallidamente adivinando lo que pensaba- tengo pensado acabar aquí mi último año de instituto y volver a Phoenix- Charlie asintió intentando sonreír pero con el mismo resultado que yo, no se nos daba bien eso de fingir.

Los cinco minutos restantes del viaje lo pasamos en silencio, pero no fue un silencio incómodo, al fondo sonaba una canción de country no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, de hecho, en ese momento hubo algo que me llamó la atención, un chico de piel oscura y con un cabello igual de oscuro y más largo que el mío, me sonreía. Bajé del coche y me abrazó mientras me levantaba del suelo, estaba más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

-Bells!- me dejó en el suelo después de haberme dado algunas vueltas- ¿cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de estar tanto tiempo sin pasarte por aquí?-me dijo mientras me apretaba cariñosamente los hombros, supuse que no sabía nada de lo que me había pasado, no estaría tan feliz, habría recorrido medio mundo hasta encontrale.

-Hola Jake- le di un pequeño puño- sabes que no me sienta bien este tiempo- le dije apartándome el pelo de mi cara, el viento era terrible, así que cogió mi maleta y entramos en casa.

-Veo que te quedas poco tiempo- dijo mirando mi maleta- supongo que ya no se trata únicamente de ir a la playa, o hacer tartas de arena.- Le sonreí, en la medida que eso fuera una sonrisa. Jake siempre había sido un gran amigo, no encajaba en Forks, tenía un alma tan colorida, un espíritu tan libre, ni siquiera encajaba conmigo, pero lo adoraba, aunque no se lo hacía saber demasiado.

- En cuanto acabe el instituto vuelvo a Phoenix.

-¿Qué tendrá Phoenix?- me dijo ahora más serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- nuevo intento de sonreír.

-Bella…-mierda me había dicho Bella, solo me llamaba así cuando sabía que algo me pasaba, ¿tan transparente era? Acaso ¿lo sabía?- hemos crecido juntos, y te conozco demasiado bien, conozco tus sonrisas y sé que eres una malísima actriz- miré al suelo.

-Jake, estoy bien, solo necesitaba un tiempo cerca de Charlie, han pasado muchos años…-Estaba muy nerviosa, era como si leyese mis pensamientos, como si su mirada traspasase mi alma.

-Bueno, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- golpeó suavemente mi hombro- tengo que irme, le prometí a Sue ayudarla a pintar la casa- se acercó y me besó la frente, se separa lentamente y noté su respiración entrecortada, se fue sonriendo supongo que mis mejillas sonrosadas contribuyeron a esa sonrisa de dientes blancos y brillantes. Antes de salir se giró y me dijo:

-Ah! Y recuerda que siempre que mientes te muerdes el labio, te conozco muy bien Bells.- Jake despareció bajo la lluvia.

-Ese chico ha cambiado mucho, tendré que charlar con el seriamente- Charlie se colocó a mi lado en la ventana, le sonreí, esta vez sinceramente. Por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él estaba triste, no hacía falta estar en su cabeza para saber lo que pensaba. Le abracé, desde el suceso, es decir, desde junio, no había soltado ni una sola lágrima, pero en ese momento ese muro que había levantado, esa fortaleza se derrumbó, abracé a Charlie y me puse a llorar como un niño cuando se cae de su bicicleta. Charlie correspondió mi abrazo, me apretó contra su pecho y en ese momento sentí que nada me podía pasar, lo olvide todo. No me preguntó, ni intento consolarme, simplemente me abrazó.

Pronto se hizo de noche, mi cuarto no había cambiado nada, simplemente las sábanas y la colcha que Charlie había encargado para darle un aire más maduro a esa habitación. Agradecí que no la hubiese cambiado, me gustaba mi habitación. Coloqué mi ropa en el pequeño armario y bajé a cenar algo.

- He encargado unas pizzas, tranquila- se adelantó- no tienen nada de carne, recuerdo que eres vegetariana.

-Charlie debes comer mejor, tu corazón…- miré al suelo, recordando el día en el que Sue me subió rápidamente a mi habitación, mientras mi madre lloraba en el suelo alrededor de mi padre. Le dio un pequeño ataque – a partir de ahora yo haré la cena, cancela esas pizzas- me acerqué al frigorífico- nada sano, voy un momento al supermercado de los Newton.

-Bella es muy tarde, mejor mañana- me dijo intentado quitarme el abrigo.

-Charlie no quiero verte tendido en el suelo otra vez- le dije cortante mientras me ponía de nuevo el abrigo. Bajó la mirada, eso había sido un golpe bajo, intenté arreglarlo- a partir de ahora yo llevaré los pantalones en esta casa, los viernes podrás tomar rosquillas- sonreí.

-¿Solo los viernes?

-Solo los viernes- le volví a abrazar. No era muy habitual esas muestras de cariño entre nosotros, pero habían pasado muchos años- ahora vuelvo.

Llegué a tiempo antes de que cerraran y me encontré con la señora Newton que me recibió con un abrazo muy largo, hablaba muy alto y me convertí en el centro de atención entre las pocas personas que había en el supermercado.

-¡Robert!, cariño mira quien está aquí!- un hombre de rostro inexpresivo, de complexión fuerte y muy alto se acercó a mí. Me extendió la mano, hice lo mismo, en seguida una fuerte carcajada inundó el local y me abrazó.

-Está hecha toda una señorita Isabella Swan, quien lo iba a decir- le sonreí, siempre había tenido una gran afinidad por el señor Newton, pasé una gran parte de mi infancia con Jake, Charlie y él aprendiendo a jugar al béisbol.

-Veo que usted tampoco ha cambiado- me agradaba pero lo único que quería hacer era volver a casa, debía terminar cuanto antes- vengo a por algo de comida sana para Charlie- ambos se echaron a reír, pero no me molestó, yo también me hubiese reído, o quizás no.

-Coge lo que quieras cariño- me dijo Sarah. Fui rápidamente al pasillo de las verduras con la cabeza escondida entre mis hombros para no encontrarme con nadie más, además a ese pasillo no llegaría ninguno de los amigos de Charlie, solo sabían alimentarse de hamburguesas y beber cerveza. Elegí unos tomates, lechuga y algo de soja, una ensalada ligerita por la noche sienta muy bien.

Ya lo tenía todo cuando un grupo de muchachos entraron en el supermercado gritando y riendo. Noté como mis rodillas se aflojaban, y las verduras se caían de mis manos. Mi corazón se paró cuando los vi llegar al pasillo en el que yo estaba, uno de ellos me señaló. Lo último que recuerdo es una cabellera rubia y unos ojos dorados decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, finalmente todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. El Renacer

Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Capítulo II- El Renacer

Hoy como cada viernes me tocaba comprar algo de comida, comida que siempre iba a parar al comedor social, en Forks apenas se pueden guardar secretos y una familia que no compra comida sería algo muy sospechoso. Había olvidado el sabor de la carne, de las verduras, el olor del pan recién hecho, el sentirse vivo. Ahora solo podía recordar muy a mi pesar ese olor a óxido de la sangre, al principio me daba asco de lo que me había convertido, no era una persona era un monstruo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que me di cuenta de que podía ayudar a la gente. Había llegado a un punto de su larga vida en la que ya todo le resultaba aburrido.

El alboroto procedente de un grupo de muchachos le hizo reaccionar, se dirigía a pagar lo que había cogido aún sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando la señora Newton tiró de su brazo, él lo retiró bruscamente no acostumbrado al contacto con otras personas que no fueran pacientes, pero la cara de pánico de Sarah y sus latidos hicieron que se dieran cuenta de que el alboroto del grupo de muchachos había pasado de ser gritos de alegría por gritos de preocupación. Las pulsaciones de todos ellos se habían acelerado, la preocupación se respiraba en el aire. Entre tanto alboroto pudo distinguir la voz del señor Newton que no paraba de gritar un nombre.

-¡Bella!¡Isabella! reacciona por favor- los gritos procedían del pasillo anterior, respiré profundamente, no olía a sangre. Giré y encontré al grupo de muchachos junto con Robert Newton alrededor de un cuerpo, el cuerpo de una chica que se encontraba tendida en el suelo.

Me acerqué lo más rápido posible siendo consciente de que detrás de mí estaba la señora Newton, lo primero que hice fue comprobar sus pulsaciones, eran normales, simplemente se había desmayado pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, sus vaqueros estaban mojados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté desconcertado, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo tipo de enfermedades.

-No lo sé- se adelantó uno de los muchachos- iba a saludarla, es una vieja amiga, pero cuando nos vio se puso pálida y empezó a temblar, luego se desmayó. Era como si estuviese…

-Asustada- le interrumpí aún desconcertado.

-Sí- contestó el muchacho.

-Me la llevo al hospital- la cogí, no pesaba nada, era como una pluma entre mis brazos- avise a su padre, y dígale que no es nada por lo que se tenga que preocupar- La coloqué en el asiento del copiloto, estaba consciente, la oía susurrar algunas palabras, pedía ayuda. No parecía enferma, sin duda estaba asustada. Finalmente cerró los ojos, supuse que era la hija del jefe Swan, nunca la había visto antes y la gente últimamente no para de hablar de ella.

Le volvió a comprobar el pulso, pero esta vez sintió un pinchazo, sintió bajo sus dedos como fluía su sangre, su cuerpo caliente, lleno de vida. Estaba encerrado en su Mercedes con ella y eso comenzaba a ser peligroso, hacía años, miles de años que aprendió a controlar su sed y tan solo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que cazó. El camino hacia el hospital se le estaba haciendo eterno, piso al acelerador mientras apretaba fuertemente el volante.

Finalmente llegaron, la volvió a coger en brazos, ella estaba sudando quizás si tenía algo. En ese momento estaba bloqueado. En cuanto entró en el hospital un par de enfermeros se la llevaron. Él se dirigió directamente al ascensor, en su mente los pensamientos chocaban entre ellos, lo que debía hacer y lo que no, golpeé el ascensor, me faltaba el aire y ni siquiera lo necesitaba, Bella, Bella, Bella,…su imagen se repetía en mi mente, su olor se había impregnado en mi piel.

Llegó a la planta baja, tuvo suerte, no había nadie. Estaba cegado por el hambre y no sabía cuánto se iba a arrepentir de haber estado en el supermercado la misma noche que la señorita Swan. Abrió uno de los refrigeradores y sacó una pequeña bolsa donde se podía leer cero positivo. Sus ojos adquirieron un color rojizo. Vio su imagen reflejada en uno de los refrigeradores, había pasado, comenzó a reírse, a carcajadas, se pasó la mano por su melena rubia.

-¿No quería un cambio en mi vida? Parece ser que ese cambio ha llegado y desgraciadamente tiene nombre y apellido…Isabella, Isabella Swan.


	3. Isabella, Isabella Swan

Capítulo III- Primeras Impresiones

Abrí los ojos lentamente algo confusa, me encontré con la mirada de Charlie, estaba segura de que no me volvería a dejar salir por la noche.

-Bells, ¿cómo te encuentras?- estaba muy preocupado no deja de retorcer con sus manos los guantes, sus labios apretados, era tan fácil de leer.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada que no pueda solucionar un paracetamol- comencé a incorporarme, se acercó para ayudarme- Charlie, estoy bien, solo me asusté, ya sabes, no somos una familia con buena salud-intenté sonreír. Me fui a atar los cordones de mis Converse y sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi cabeza, al momento lamenté haberme quejado, cuando quise darme cuenta Charlie ya había llamado a tres enfermeras.

-Señorita Swan, debe reposar aún no sabemos exactamente lo que le pasó, deberá pasar la mañana aquí, el doctor Cullen la verá a mediodía- la enfermera comprobó mis constantes y se retiró.

-En fin, supongo que ya no podré pasar desapercibida por el instituto, eso es un problema, no me gusta llamar la atención.

-Le pedí a Sarah y a Robert discreción pero ya sabes cómo es Forks. No sabes el susto que le diste a su hijo, Mike, se ha pasado la noche conmigo, no paraba de hablar de ti, debes de ser una especie de afrodisíaco para los muchachos de Forks.

-Charlie…

-Bells tienes 17 años es normal, dime ¿te interesa alguno?- ambos sabíamos lo incómodo que nos resultaba hablar de esto, pero supongo que era su obligación como padre.

-¿Vamos a hablar de esto?-me reincorporé para alcanzar una manzana roja que había en mi mesilla- en realidad al único que recuerdo es a Jake, y simplemente es un amigo.

-Yo no lo creo- me interrumpió y yo le fulminé con la mirada, ambos sonreímos, volvió a retorcer los guantes, algo me iba a preguntar.- ¿Qué tal le va a tu madre?... ¿Es feliz?

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es, un alma joven.

-Supongo que eso fue lo que no funcionó, mi alma envejeció mucho más rápido, soy un viejo carcamal.- asentí y ahora fue su turno de lanzarme una mirada fulminante.

Después de un largo silencio mientras veíamos un programa de cocina, Charlie miró su reloj debía irse a trabajar.

-Bells, debo irme, ¿estarás bien?- dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Claro que sí, como si no me conocieses, soy una mujer fuerte.

-Una mujer…fuerte e independiente- se acercó y me besó la frente- vendré por la tarde, dentro de dos horas te visitará el doctor Cullen, él te trajo esta noche así que agradéceselo.

-Sí Charlie- le dije en tono reprochante.

-Cierto, eres una mujer sabes lo que debes hacer. Ah! Se me olvidaba te traje este libro de casa, sé que lo has leído, pero creo recordar que era tu preferido.

-Gracias, sí, es uno de mis preferidos, muchas gracias Charlie- le sonreí.

-Adiós Bells- se giró para irse.

-Charlie…-me miró, después de unos segundos en silencio- te quiero- me sonrió, incluso creo que se pulso algo rojo. No era muy habitual en mi las muestras de cariño, pero Charlie era de las pocas personas por las que decidí seguir en este mundo…hubiese sido muy egoísta por mi parte. Abrí el libro que me había traído, Cumbres Borrascosas, tenía el marcador en la página 213 y subrayada una frase que leí en voz alta.

_Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí._

Sonreí, que tonta fui, creer en el amor, eso que me destruyó, en realidad no fui tonta, vivía en una burbuja alimentada por historias románticas de libros y series. Dejé el libro en la mesilla y me levanté para asomarme a la ventana. Torpemente me caí al tropezar con la alfombra, me levanté, el dolor de cabeza era cada vez más insoportable. Abrí la ventana para que me diese el aire. Cerré los ojos la brisa y los pocos rayos de sol que llegaban a Forks chocaron con mi rostro, sonreí.

De repente sentí una extraña sensación como si alguien me estuviese observando, miré a la espesura del bosque pero no alcancé a ver nada.

-¡Señorita Swan! Como debo decirle que no debe levantarse- la enfermera me agarró del brazo y me metió en la camilla, seguidamente cerró la ventana- está enferma, ¿quiere ponerse peor?- baje mi mirada, era muy antipática, y no hice otra cosa más que asentir para que se fuese cuanto antes.

-Disculpe… ¿es la habitación de Isabella Swan?- un chico rubio de ojos azules entró mirando al suelo.

-¿Acaso es ciego?- le respondió bordemente la enfermera- tiene media hora después el doctor vendrá a verla.

-Pero vendría a mediodía- le dije confusa.

-Ha decidido adelantar la cita, cuanto antes se vaya mejor- dijo con segundas intenciones. Finalmente abandonó la habitación con un aire se superioridad que la dejaba en ridículo ante los ojos de ambos adolescentes.

-Que antipática- Mike me miró a los ojos pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, estaba nervioso, de hecho se fue a sentar y se tropezó al igual que yo con la alfombra se puso rojo.

-Parece que somos iguales, yo también me he tropezado- le dije sintiendo lástima, y consiguiendo hacerle sonreír- Charlie me dijo que pasaste aquí la noche con él, quería darte las gracias porque aunque no lo aparente y no lo exprese estaba muy preocupado.

-No fue nada, estaba preocupado por ti, hacía años que no te veía y cuando mi madre me dijo que estabas en la tienda me alegré tanto que mis amigos pensaron mal y bueno ya sabes…tú ¿estás bien?

-Sí, supongo que tenía hambre y junto con el cansancio del viaje, no sé- miré a la ventana, no estaba muy cómoda hablando del tema puesto que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

-En realidad me he pasado a dejarte esto, le dije a Charlie que me los diese y que yo te los llevaría- me dio una bolsa con unos vaqueros y…ropa interior- lo eligió él- me dijo rápidamente cuando vi el contenido de la bolsa- tengo que irme ya, prometí ayudar a mi madre en el supermercado, espero verte el lunes en el instituto, adiós Bells.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación sin mirarme, casi se vuelve a tropezar, pero esta vez tuvo más equilibrio, el pobre chico se fue rojo. Pero ¿por qué mi padre me traería ropa? Si tan solo he pasado una noche. Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Charlie eligiendo mi ropa interior que había pasado de tener dibujitos a ser de encaje, no creo que se acostumbre a verme como una mujer adulta, aunque tan solo tenga 17.

Intenté recordar algo de lo que pasó pero era muy frustrante, sinceramente no estaba bien, quizás necesitaba ayuda y de que Renee se enterase de lo que me había pasado… ¿dónde podría irme? ¿alguna vez podría olvidar? La única opción para olvidar la deseché por Charlie y Renee.

Hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos, estaba cansada, agotada. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Comencé a ponerme los vaqueros ahora que la enfermera no miraba, sé que Charlie se enfadaría pero me comprenderá. Estaba atándome los cordones de las Converse cuando alguien me interrumpió.

-¿Se va a alguna parte señorita Swan?- levanté mi cabeza asombrada por la voz del hombre que estaba en la puerta junto con la enfermera ``incordio''

-Yo…- fue la única palabra que pude articular cuando lo vi acercarse a mí. Un hombre de melena rubia y ojos de un color que nunca había visto, entre dorado y rojizo, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, de una belleza impresionante tomó mi mano para comprobar mi pulso.

-¿Está nerviosa Isabella?- oír mi nombre en sus labios causó un efecto muy negativo, y mi corazón se aceleró.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté desconcertada.

-Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres no te preocupes- lo miré atónita al escuchar esas palabras, era guapo eso es cierto, pero se lo había cargado todo con ese aire de prepotencia.

-No se equivoque doctor Cullen, estaba nerviosa porque se iba escapar, ¿o me equivoco señorita Swan?- dijo con un tono de voz muy irritante.

-Eso no es verdad, simplemente iba a por algo de comer- intenté justificarme.

-Váyase enfermera –dijo con el mismo tono que ella utilizó-si la necesito la llamaré.

-Pero doctor Cu…

-¿Acaso es sorda? Váyase- bajó la mirada a sabiendas de que había ganado esa batalla con la ayuda del doctor, aunque he de admitir que era muy estúpido. Fue tras ella para cerrar la puerta de la consulta, aproveché esos segundos para colocarme un poco el pelo, ¿por qué hacía eso?

-Bueno Isabella- ¿desde cuándo había cogido esa confianza?, rápidamente agregó como si pudiese leer mi mente- Señorita Swan si lo prefiere- me dijo con ojos divertidos.

-Isabella está bien- no era mi amigo, y no era de mi agrado nunca le dejaría llamarme Bella- quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mi anoche, pero estoy muy cansada así que si no le importa, ¿puede darse prisa?

-Vaya, ¿tanto me odia?- ¿acaso podía leer mi mente?, ¿o era demasiado transparente?

-Simplemente estoy cansada- le dije cortante, ¿por qué negar que no me agradaba?

-Muy bien, he estado examinando su caso y no debe preocuparse, me han dicho que ayer se trasladó desde Phoenix, cosa que nunca hubiese adivinado por su color de piel- le lancé una mirada fulminante, que le hizo sonreír- realizó un viaje largo y no cenó, y si además sumamos el cambio de clima es una ecuación que tiene como resultado un resfriado.

-Muchas gracias doctor, si solo es eso iré a la farmacia y me compraré paracetamol- me estaba levantando para irme, cuando continuó hablando.

-No fue solo eso- por un momento me pareció que la prepotencia había pasado a ser preocupación.

-¿Qué?- le dije mientras me volvía a sentar temiéndome lo peor.

-Estaba asustada, y ambos sabemos que hay pruebas de ello- estaba confusa, ni si quiera sabía de qué hablaba. De repente lo vi mirando a mis pantalones y comencé a unir piezas, noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Mierda- no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-No te preocupes, es normal, pero tengo la curiosidad de saber que pudo ver para llegar hasta ese punto.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche.

-Mientes, un amigo tuyo me dijo que cada vez que mientes te muerdes el labio, lo hiciste antes con la enfermera y lo vuelves a hacer ahora.

-Creo que hemos acabado, ya le he dicho que no recuerdo nada, gracias por atenderme- me levanté de la camilla sin mirarle y volví a tropezar con la alfombra, pero esta vez estaba él para sujetarme. El contacto con su piel hizo que me alarmase, estaba frío, realmente debía estar enferma. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Tenga cuidado señorita Swan no voy a estar todo el tiempo alrededor de usted para salvarla- me susurró al oído con una sonrisa satisfecho.

-No se preocupe lo crea o no soy capaz de cuidarme- me solté bruscamente, aunque creo que fue él el que lo hizo, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Salí sin mirar atrás, miré a la enfermera con un aire de superioridad recordando la pasada victoria. Al salir del hospital un chico de tez morena se me acercó sonriendo.

-¡Jake!- me abrazó- ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí debo cuidarme más-me dijo sacando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Era demasiado directo, cambié de tema.

-¿Y eso?- señalé los cascos que llevaba en la mano.

-Es de eso- apuntó hacia una moto negra.

-¿Es tuya?, ¿ese casco es para mí?-asintió.

-Charlie me dijo que viniera a por ti porque le había surgido algo, un asesino en serie o algo así, pero pensé que saldrías más tarde.

-Me han adelantado la cita, hemos acabado aquí- le contesté cortante- el doctor Cullen ¿es siempre tan prepotente?- le pregunté enfadada mientras nos dirigíamos a la moto.

-Bueno no había escuchado a ninguna mujer hablar así de él, al contrario es como un dios, aunque yo pienso igual que tú- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida- ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Tonterías- mientras me montaba detrás de Jake volví a tener esa sensación de que alguien me observaba, pero esta vez sí lo encontré. Miré a la ventana de la que había sido mi habitación y allí estaba él, Jake arrancó y lo último que pude ver fue la sonrisa del doctor.

-Te mira como si te fuese a comer Bells.


	4. La Cena

Capítulo IV – I'm not a girl

-Tenemos que hablar- Carlisle se froto las sienes.

-Vamos a mi despacho.

-No, es mejor que hablemos fuera de casa- Alice lo sabía, y Edward no tardaría tampoco en averiguarlo en cuanto me viese actuar así. Suspiré, solté el maletín y cogí las llaves de mi Mercedes.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta entonces.

-Conduzco yo- dijo Alice sonriendo, eso solo podía significar dos cosas y viniendo de ella era realmente espeluznante. Nos montamos en el coche y fuimos a la playa más cercana dentro de nuestros límites- Sé lo de la chica.

-El mar hoy está revuelto, parece ser que se acerca un tormenta- dije sin mirarla.

-Carlisle…te entiendo, he visto lo que has pasado, y lo que va a pasar.

-No quiero saberlo-le dije cortante, miré al suelo- ¿sabes lo desconcertante que es el simple hecho de que una adolescente torpe y posiblemente con un pasado tormentoso despierte en mí el monstruo que creí dormido? Alice, he bebido sangre humana…- ella lanzó una media sonrisa, una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Lo sé, pero no has matado a nadie, es más te voy a contar un secreto- Alice se sentó en el acantilado con las piernas al aire, yo la imité- Hace 153 años conocí a Marcus era un artista, pintaba y escribía unos poemas maravillosos. Nos encontramos por primera vez en el mercado, me dijo que se quedó prendado de mi belleza y que no pararía hasta conseguir retratarme. Nos enamoramos.

-Pero…tú ya estabas con Jasper- le dije pensando que ellos siempre se habían amado.

-Lo sé llevaba con él 224 años. No te equivoques Carlise, amo a Jasper, es mi mejor amigo y estoy con él porque le quiero, pero hay un momento en la vida en el que encuentras a esa persona, esa que te hace temblar, que te descoloca, que te hace arder de deseo por ella, que saca lo mejor y lo peor de ti…- Alice paró un momento, se perdió mirando el horizonte y sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de tristeza- Marcus era esa persona. Estuve con él dos años y después en contra de mi corazón lo abandoné.

-¿Por qué?- Carlisle no pudo evitar pensar en Bella, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ella causaba toda esa mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios en él.

-Bueno ellos son humanos Carlisle, lo difícil no es que ellos acepten lo que somos sino que nosotros aceptemos el simple hecho de que algún día ellos se irán, podríamos evitarlo pero no estaríamos siendo justos, los humanos nacen para morir algún día y nosotros somos una alteración de la naturaleza, el amor ha de morir con ellos porque si no ese amor se convierte en desesperanza, tristeza,…- Tras un largo silencio necesitaba escuchar un consejo de mi hija lo que resultaba realmente irónico.

-¿Qué debo hacer Alice?- le dije con la cabeza entre mis manos- nunca pensé que me podría sentir así. Siempre lo he tenido todo claro. Y Esme…amo a Esme pero…

-Carlisle encontraste a Esme y te enamoraste de ella, pero ¿quién te dijo que esa era tu mujer?

-Isabella Swan es mi castigo por lo que soy, es una tortura, Alice siento una gran curiosidad por ella, no sé si es solo deseo.

-Lo sé- Alice me agarró la mano- tendrás que comprobarlo, no conseguirás nada huyendo o comportándote como un estúpido- ambos comenzamos a reír- no te pega nada Carlisle, tú eres el hombre cariñoso.

-¿Estará todo bien? Simplemente quiero saber eso, si causaré mucho daño- solo podía pensar en Esme.

-Te comprenderán- se mordió el labio- aunque ya sabes cómo es Rosalie.

-No te muerdas el labio- le contesté sonriendo.

- Sí que se muerda el labio te pone así, puedo asegúrate que Isabella Swan será una gran tortura a partir de ahora- Alice se levantó de golpe y llegó al coche en cuestión de segundos.

Me acerqué al supermercado sabiendo que tendría un tercer grado con la señora Newton pero necesitaba saber que había visto para llegar a ese estado. No tengo noticia de que ningún vampiro haya llegado a Forks, y seguramente habría adivinado que yo era uno de ellos al tocar mi brazo. Sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al recordar su tacto, esta chica era mi perdición. Salí del supermercado sin averiguar nada, di vueltas de un lugar a otro sin saber exactamente lo que buscaba, en realidad si lo sabía pero intentaba creer que no era así. Al girar en una de las esquinas choque con alguien.

-Jefe Swan- Bella, pensé en Bella, maldición.

-Cullen, que casualidad, en realidad pensaba llamarlo- las palabras salían torpemente de su boca, parecía cansado.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?- en ese momento reaccioné y me di cuenta de que la bolsa que llevaba el jefe Swan era de la farmacia.

-Oh! No, Bells está bien, cosas de adolescentes, quería invitarlo a cenar esta noche para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho.

-Vaya eso es muy amable por su parte- obviamente ella estaría allí, y si no fuese a la cena igualmente hubiese ido y me hubiera colado por su ventana, es más seguro si Charlie está delante- Por supuesto que iré- contesté finalmente sonriendo.

-Puede traer a su mujer si lo desea- por un momento pensé que esa frase iba con segundas intenciones. Esme no podía estar allí, se daría cuenta en seguida y necesito aclararme.

-Ella ha vuelto de un viaje y estará muy cansada, excúsela.

-Claro, no queremos que le pase igual que a mi hija- se hizo un silencio incómodo-bueno pues te esperamos sobre las ocho.

-Allí estaré, adiós Charlie- esperaremos, dijo que me esperaban, sin duda ella estará allí, necesitó descargar energía y cazar algo.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

-Bells estoy en casa, te he comprado el paracetamol- bajé rápidamente por la escaleras, necesito una pastilla, mi cabeza va a explotar. Fui a la cocina, llené un vaso con agua para tomármela.- esta noche tenemos un invitado, espero que no te importe, no es de mis mejores amigos pero le estoy muy agradecido y creo que es buena idea mantener esta amistad mientras estés por Forks.

-¿Quién?- solo deseaba que no fuese…

-Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen- no, no, no quería volver a verlo, lo odiaba, en realidad no me había hecho nada tan importante como para odiarlo, pero la relación entre nosotros había sido muy extraña. Jacob me contó que estaba felizmente casado con cinco hijos adoptados, sin embargo esta mañana antes de abandonar la consulta…-¿No te importa verdad?

-En realidad había quedado con Mike- mierda, no quería utilizarlo pero debía librarme de esa cena.

-¿Con Newton? Pensé que no te interesaba. Bella debes cenar en casa, luego te puedes ir con él, pero antes hablaré con Mike para dejarle algunas cosas claras.

-Charlie…

-Bells me preocupo por ti, y el doctor Cullen es muy bueno en su trabajo, quizás pueda ayudarte-me miró esperando mi respuesta. Volví a ver esa tristeza en sus ojos y me di cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto acabe la cena me iré.

-Muy bien, pero deberías ser más amable, hoy cuando lo vi parecía realmente preocupado por ti- le miré desconcertada- le di a entender que aún eras una adolescente, ya sabes problemas de adolescentes.

-¡Charlie!- le dije enfadada.

-¿Preferías que le contase la verdad?- tenía razón, debía inventarme un pasado, algo que contarle a alguien que lo extienda por todo el pueblo y acabar con mi popularidad en unos meses, quizás un novio celoso, la muerte de una amiga cercana, una gran pelea con mi madre…-Dentro de dos horas estará aquí el doctor, te lo digo por si te quieres preparar, esas cosas de mujeres- Charlie me había dado una gran idea, ahora estaríamos en mi terreno de juego, la única manera de ganarle sería poniéndome a su altura.

-Voy a llamar a Mike- subí corriendo las escaleras para poner en marcha mi plan de venganza.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

La luz de su habitación estaba encendida, me la imaginaba escuchando música, tendida en su cama. Mi cuerpo reaccionó enseguida con mis pensamientos, imaginé como sería tener su pequeño cuerpo entrelazado con el mío. Golpee mi cabeza con el volante, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, apenas era una niña. Finalmente decidí salir del coche después de haberme replanteado varias veces llamar para cancelar la cena, pero recordé lo que Alice me dijo no debía huir, y no me había dicho que la mataría por lo tanto esta noche podría pasar.

Charlie me recibió con una de sus sonrisas, al menos él lo intentaba, recorrí con mi mirada la habitación sabiendo que ella aún seguía arriba.

-Bells bajará ahora, después tiene un especie de cita- eso llamó mi atención- con el chico Newton, se está preparando para lo que sea que vayan a hacer.

-Está bien que haga amigos así de rápido- le dije cortésmente pero muy irritado por dentro, aún no la había tenido para mí y ya comenzaba a tener esa obsesión, como si ella fuera una de mis posesiones.

Y de repente me llegó su olor mezclado con el de su perfume, escuché como apagó la luz de su habitación, sus latidos eran normales lo que me resultó extraño, no estaba nerviosa. Las escaleras empezaron a crujir estaba deseando darme la vuelta pero sería muy extraño para Charlie, que se llevaba la cerveza a la boca, cerveza con la que casi se atraganta al verla. Me giré y sentí un fuerte pinchazo y no fue precisamente por el deseo de su sangre, Bella despertaba en mi uno de los instintos más primitivos, ni si quiera Esme lo había conseguido.

Iba con un vestido con dos franjas blancas a los laterales y una negra por el medio, con unos tacones que estilizaban su figura, el pelo suelto y unos labios rojos, rojos como la sangre. Bella no era mi castigo, era el propio diablo haciéndome sufrir. Y para colmo se mordió el labio mientras sonreía a Charlie.

-Me alegra que haya podido venir Carlisle- centró su mirada en mis ojos y su voz retumbó en mi cerebro, que Dios o lo que fuera me diese paciencia y auto control o acabaría tirándola sobre el sofá. Se acercó moviendo las caderas sabiendo perfectamente el efecto que causaba en mí. Me besó en la mejilla, y antes de alejarse, sin que su padre lo notase, me susurró al oído ¿estás nervioso? Sonreí, esta chica, no, esta mujer me volvería loco.

-Bells, ¿Qué te has puesto?- le dijo Charlie aún atónito- no te dejaré salir así con Newton.

-Charlie vendrán unos amigos suyos- le contesté mientras me llevaba un pequeño trozo de zanahoria a mi boca y lo mordía mirando al doctor. Jake tenía razón me miraba como si fuese suya. Esos ojos ahora más rojizos que dorados no se apartaron de mí en toda la noche y lo más gracioso es que Charlie no se dio ni cuenta ya que tenía puesto un partido de béisbol.

Comencé a recoger los platos, sin duda había ganado esa partida y era hora de retirarme, pero Carlisle movió ficha y me imitó, Charlie fue a hacer lo mismo pero él lo detuvo, Charlie se lo agradeció puesto que el partido estaba de lo más interesante, así, así me protegía mi padre. Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba y parece que él también lo notó. Llegamos a la cocina dejando atrás los gritos de Charlie por el partido.

Dejé los platos en el fregadero y cuando me di la vuelta tenía a Carlisle pegado a mí, era su turno, acaba de perder la partida, ¿Qué pretendía hacerme?


	5. Descontrol

Capítulo V- Las apariencias engañan

Me presionaba contra la encimera, su mirada fija en la mía, esos ojos rojos, ¿Qué pretendía?, Charlie estaba a unos pasos de nosotros.

-Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón Bella- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de prepotencia. Debía ser muy evidente, él estaba ganando, después de todo lo que me he preparado, ni siquiera me gusta el vestido que llevo, Renee lo metió en mi maleta para el baile de graduación. Las tornas se habían girado, ahora me tenía él y disfrutaba sabiéndolo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué haría él?

- ¿Se ha quedado sin habla señorita Swan?, ¿sabes que no te pega esto verdad?, te haces ver como una mujer cuando seguramente ni si quiera sepas como es estar con un hombre.

Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían del odio que le tenía, es verdad que no soy muy femenina pero se equivoca y debía demostrárselo, ningún hombre se puede resistir a ninguna mujer, estoy segura. Me armé de valor e hice lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, sabiendo que no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarme.

-Se equivoca señor Cullen,… Carlisle- le dije mirándole a los ojos mientras lo atraía tirándole de la camisa, podría jurar que no estaba respirando si no fuera por el efecto que causaba él en mí- lo creas o no, no me interesa.

-Vaya creo que ambos coincidimos en lo mismo- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pero…puedo asegurarte que aunque sea solo esta noche, no vas a poder dejar de pensar en mi- rodeé su cuello con mi mano derecha, lo atraje hacia mí y empecé a besarle la mandíbula, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba, sus manos se perdieron en mi cabello, metí mi mano izquierda por debajo de su camia acariciando la zona baja de sus abdominales. Sentí que susurraba mi nombre, y yo comencé a perder el control, me faltaba el aire, pero pronto recordé porque lo estaba haciendo, no podía dejarme llevar. Iba a besarme cuando estratégicamente me moví y escapé de sus brazos- Recuerde doctor que no me interesa- le dije con una sonrisa divertida y victoriosa- quería demostrarle lo muy equivocado que estaba.

-Puede que me haya equivocado con usted, señorita Swan- dijo riendo- hace bien escondiéndose, si no tendría a todos los hombres de Forks babeando por usted, está bien que se conforme con los adolescentes, aunque ambos sabemos que no te podrían dar lo que yo puedo ofrecerte. Creo que Mike será tu perfecto amor adolescente.

Sentí de nuevo como mi rostro se enrojecía por la rabia, el odio y la furia que sentía hacia Carlisle Cullen en ese momento.

-Parece no estar muy satisfecho con su mujer doctor, pero si busca una aventura está en la casa y con la persona equivocada, debería buscarse a alguien más madurita, ¿no cree?

-Me lo pone muy difícil Isabella, ¿crees que con ese vestido y esos labios puedo pensar en otra mujer?- me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, no podía separarme era demasiado fuerte, además mi cuerpo me traicionaba. Charlie ven, pensé, o creo que habré perdido completamente el juego. Se acercaba a mí con su sonrisa prepotente, pero gracias a dios sonó el timbre, Mike me había salvado.

-Bells, Newton está aquí- me gritó Charlie, aproveché para colocarme el pelo y deshacerme de sus brazos.

-En fin señor Cullen espero que disfrute del resto de la noche con Charlie, y realmente deseo que no volvamos a vernos.- volví al salón moviendo las caderas, consciente de que me estaba mirando. Jaque mate.

-¡Señorita Swan! Antes de que se vaya debo darle algo- sonreía ampliamente, todavía le queda una carta por jugar. Mike estaba en la puerta rojo, cuando le miré vi que me estaba repasando de arriba abajo, cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra.

-Newton ahora te la devuelvo- Carlisle me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta su Mercedes, ni Charlie ni Mike eran conscientes de que había salido de la casa.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- le dije furiosa intentando deshacerme de sus manos.

-Tengo que darte algo, no voy a hacerte nada- el tono de su voz había cambiado, realmente me asustaba, había pasado de ser un tipo prepotente a alguien amable- Toma- sacó de la guantera un libro, el libro que me había dejado esta mañana en el hospital. No sabía cómo contestarle, no sabía lo que pretendía- dile a tu padre que estoy cansado y que mañana tengo que operar muy temprano, he disfrutado mucho de la cena.

Estaba totalmente confusa, Carlisle subió a su coche y antes de irse me repaso con su mirada, pero no tenía nada que ver con las miradas que me había lanzado durante la cena, ahora no era deseo. Finalmente desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

Si conseguía que ella me odiase sería más fácil tenerla lejos de mí, era una estrategia tan predecible. Sin duda esta noche en la cocina perdí el control, la hubiese hecho mía, era una mujer y nadie lo podía negar. ¿Cuándo la volvería a ver? Ya no hay ningún pretexto que pueda utilizar, no debí haberle dado el libro. Me la imagino con Newton, los dos solos, no, no creo que él sea suficiente hombre para Bella. Además recordé la conversación que tuvo con su padre en el hospital, estuve toda la noche hasta que se fue pendiente de todo lo que hacía o decía. Quiero conocerla más, quiero saber por qué me atrae tanto, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos. Este deseo me está consumiendo lentamente y no puedo pararlo. Finalmente llegué a casa.

-¿Qué tal la cena?- Esme estaba radiante, era muy bella, pero la ilusión y el deseo que sentía por ella al principio se había ido apagando con el paso de los años.

-Bien, ya sabes cómo es Charlie- me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta, esta noche ella estaba diferente.

-¿Y la chica?- ¿iba esa pregunta con segundas intenciones?, intenté mantenerme calmado pero cada recuerdo de Bella iniciaba en mi un intenso fuego descontrolado.

-Estaba mejor, tenía una cita con New…- antes de poder acabar Esme tiró de mi corbata, me atrajo hacia ella y nuestros labios se juntaron de un forma muy feroz. No tardamos ni dos segundos en llegar a la habitación, le arranqué el vestido con un simple movimiento, ella hizo lo mismo con mi camisa. La empuje sobre la cama y me coloqué sobre ella, apretando sus brazos contra el colchón. Comencé a besarle por todo el cuerpo mientras ella hundía sus manos en mi cabello. Llegué a la zona de los muslos, me deshice de su ropa interior y ella comenzó jadear, hundí mi lengua en ella, mientras se arqueaba invitándome a entrar aún más. Comenzó a dar pequeño gritos de placer. Mi cuerpo me dolía, estaba literalmente ardiendo de placer, le quité el sujetador y empecé a recorrer con mis dedos sus perfectos pechos, ella me atrajo hasta su boca, era la hora, se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y me impulsé contra su cuerpo, sentí como me endurecía. Comenzamos a movernos al mismo compás, las patas de la cama parecían que no iba aguantar, la impulsé contra la pared y empecé a moverme más rápido, repetía mi nombre, me decía que ya llegaba, y así fue. Calló sobre mis hombros con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Carlisle, te quiero- dijo con la poca voz que le quedaba. No fui capaz de contestarle, durante todo este momento solo podía imaginarme con otra mujer, solo podía escucharla a ella decir mi nombre, suplicándome que la hiciese sentir mujer. Isabella Swan había nublado mis sentidos, tenía que hacer algo ahora que podía o me pasaría el resto de mi vida arrepentido, muerto.

-Sé lo de la chica Swan…- Esme me rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda- Edward lo supo por Alice y me lo contó, Rosalie no se lo tomó nada bien, ni si quiera la conoce y ya la odia.

-Esme…- me di la vuelta para intentar explicarle lo que sentía- nunca antes…- me tapó la boca con sus dedos.

-Carlisle te amo con toda mi alma- me dijo con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza- pero te entiendo, llevamos juntos miles de vidas, nuestro amor debió acabar hace miles de años. Pero aquí estamos todavía, juntos…sé que la ilusión se perdió hace mucho. No te voy a odiar porque la quieras, te comprendo, no quiero hacerte infeliz- estuvimos un largo rato en silencio, asimilando lo que estaba pasando-Solo te pido una cosa- continuó- no cometas el error que cometimos nosotros.

Miré su rostro, estaba triste, cansada de la vida, le abracé los más fuerte que pude, por un momento pensé que todo había vuelto a ser igual entre nosotros.

-Nunca la convertiría en uno de nosotros- le dije completamente convencido- Se va en verano, solo serán unos meses- Esme sonrió, sabía mucho más que yo gracias a Alice.

-Es una chica difícil Carlisle, necesita a alguien que le recuerde que el amor no es algo que solo sucede en las películas, y creo que tú eres la persona adecuada para ella.

No sabía cuál iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento pero mi familia ya me había dejado claro que iba a pasar, Bella sería mía, mi corazón estaba muerto pero creí sentir como volvía a latir. Ya era demasiado tarde, el amor y el deseo le habían ganado la partida a la sensatez, a partir de ahora iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que ella se enamorase de mí.


	6. El Primer Adiós

Capítulo VI- El primer adiós

Lunes, hoy debo enfrentarme al instituto, es un hecho que lo de mi incidente se ha extendido por todo el pueblo, ayer salí a que me diese un poco el aire y era el centro de todas las miradas. Odio mi vida, no tiene sentido, vengo a Forks a olvidar y ahora tengo a miles de ojos que me recuerdan el motivo por el que me trasladé. El sonido de una camioneta de color rojizo hizo que olvidara por un momento el fastidioso día que acababa de empezar.

-Bells traigo un regalo de parte de Charlie- Jake había entrado como una bala en mi habitación- ¿Qué haces ahí tirada?- estaba tumbada en el suelo leyendo el libro que me devolvió el doctor Cullen.- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó alarmado.

-Estoy bien, me gusta pensar tumbada en el suelo- le contesté ayudándome de su brazo para levantarme- ¿Qué regalo?

-Vamos- tiró de mí con una fuerza poco usual en él- Jake… ¿desde cuándo estás tan fuerte?

-Te dije que mientras que tú estuvieses aquí debía estar presentable- él era consciente de que Charlie no estaba en casa, se puso serio, comencé a notar su respiración entrecortada en mi rostro.

-Jake…-apoyé mi mano en su torso, echándolo hacia atrás.

-Bells, por favor-me susurró al oído- seguía acercándose a mí así que puse mi mano en su boca.

- Jake, yo no puedo, ahora no- bajé la mirada.

-Sin embargo con Newton si puedes, ¿no?- me contestó con un tono duro, que nunca había empleado conmigo- toma las llaves de tu camioneta, nos vemos Bells- salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, me había quedado paralizada. Sin duda mi día no había empezado nada bien, pero conocía a Jake, en unas horas volveríamos a hablar. Por el momento le envié un mensaje, _Algún día, algún día sabrás el por qué, dame tiempo._

Charlie me había comprado una camioneta, lo que era genial porque ya llegaba tarde. Me puse en marcha. Llegué al instituto y no fue tan malo, algunas miradas pero pude soportarlo. Cuando entraba a la oficina de información me choqué con un chico, sentí un escalofrío al entrar en contacto con su piel, miré hacia arriba y me encontré con unos ojos dorados. Me perdí en su mirada y sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, seguramente la antigua Bella se hubiese enamorado de él.

-Lo siento-musité, me disponía a entrar en la oficina, cuando el chico me lo impidió.

-Swan, eres la chica nueva, ¿no?- en su rostro no había rastro de expresión alguna. Asentí.- Supongo que tenía razón, eres única.

Lo miré confusa, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero en ese momento empecé a sentir una especie de rechazo hacia ese chico, como el rechazo que sentía hacia el doctor Cullen. Y entonces caí en la cuenta, la piel tan pálida y ese color de ojos, él debía ser uno de sus hijos adoptados.

-Tú… ¿eres un Cullen?- soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que la gente se voltease hacia nosotros, me hundí entre los hombros.

-Lo dices como si perteneciese a alguna marca comercial- parecía divertido- Sí, soy Edward, Edward Cullen. Bueno tengo clase de biología, ha sido un placer Bella.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle, y encima me había llamado Bella, acaso, ¿su padre le habría hablado de mí? Dios, eso sería de lo más repelente, nunca tuve que actuar así en la cena. Con suerte ya no tendría que verlo más.

Era la hora del almuerzo, no tenía hambre así que me cogí una simple ensalada con una manzana y busqué una mesa en la que sentarme y pasar desapercibida.

-Bells- Mike me estaba llamando para que me sentase en su mesa, me acerqué y me presentó a muchas personas a la vez, tan solo me quedé con el nombre de Ángela, era una chica muy simpática, nos gustaba la música clásica y coincidíamos en autores. Finalmente el día no había sido tan malo. Mientras mordía mi manzana un grupo de cinco personas tres chicos y dos chicas pasaron por delante de mí, la rubia me fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo la morena de pelo corto se acercó a mí.

-Bella, ¿verdad? Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward, ya me ha dicho que os habéis conocido- me arrancó el móvil de las manos, apuntó mi número y me dio el suyo. Las caras de los que había alrededor eran un poema, mi primer día y ya hablaba con la élite del instituto- Ya tienes mi número, quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, por si necesitas hablar, ya sabes tíos y esas tonterías- me lanzó una mirada de complicidad, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿Ella también lo sabía? ¿Podía existir una familia más rara?

-Claro- fue lo único que pude articular.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido, seremos buenas amigas- Alice volvió a su mesa con sus hermanos que no apartaban la mirada Edward y los otros dos chicos parecían divertidos, sin embargo la rubia parece ser que me seguía deseando matar con la mirada.

-No sé qué tienes Bella, has conseguido llamar la atención de los Cullen, dinos tu secreto- dijo Jessica, una de las chicas de la mesa con un tono algo irónico. La miré sin saber que contestar, parecía que ella me desafiase con la mirada.

-Bella, te voy a enseñar los exteriores- Ángela me agarró del brazo y me llevó fuera pasando por la mesa de los Cullen.

-Adiós Ángela- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa irresistible, que hizo que ésta se sonrojase.

-Adiós- contestó como en un suspiro.

-¿Tú y Edward? – me atreví a preguntar sabiendo que no se enfadaría.

-Oh! No, no- bajo la mirada al suelo- él no se fijaría en mí de ese modo- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Ángela, eres una mujer y él es un hombre, a no ser que sea de la otra acera tienes todas las posibilidades de que se fije en ti. Pero si tú no te lo crees nunca pasará nada- le dije medio sonriendo.

-¿Tú crees?- me preguntó con un tono de voz donde se podía escuchar una pizca de esperanza.

-Eres como yo, una mujer fuerte e independiente, no dejes que se te escape- me gustaba esta chica, me gustaba darle consejos, nunca había tenido una amiga, ese papel siempre lo tuvo mi madre.

-Gracias Bella- me contestó finalmente sonriendo- por cierto, no tengas en cuenta el comportamiento de Jess, piensa que te gusta Mike, es obvio que tú a él le gustas pero no creo…

-Que me interese- me adelanté a contestar.

-Sí.

-No quiero ninguna relación, quiero acabar el instituto, sacarme mi carrera y viajar alrededor del mundo, no quiero ataduras, no soy buena para eso- Ángela me miró extrañada- ¿Qué?- le pregunté divertida y curiosa.

-Bueno, nunca te habría descrito así, me refiero a que te veía como la chica fuerte que lucha por la relación que quiere y que una vez que la tiene se vuelve vulnerable y cariñosa, y le deja el papel de la fortaleza al chico- bajé la mirada, miles de recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza, el aire ya no llegaba a mis pulmones.

-Bella, ¿está bien? Oh! Dios mío, ¡ayuda, necesito ayuda!

-¿Qué le pasa?- pude reconocer la voz de Edward y Alice- vamos a llevarla a la enfermería dijo él.

-Déjamela mi- pude apreciar el rostro de otro Cullen, el más fuerte, Alice venía con nosotros sé que me decía que todo saldría bien, pero era demasiado tarde, el miedo se adueñó de mi cerebro, intenté deshacerme de los brazos que me llevaban, sé que grité y que le arañé, pegaba patadas al aire y una de las veces me fui cayendo pero él era demasiado fuerte, finalmente la oscuridad inundó mis ojos.

-¿Ángela? ¿Estás bien?- Edward comenzó a zarandearla, estaba en estado de shock, tenía mucha gente alrededor agobiándola, así que optó por llevársela de allí.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué vio?- Edward le preguntaba mientras le ponía su chaqueta por encima.

-Estábamos…estábamos hablando de chicos y de repente se puso pálida, y no supe que hacer, en su cara…, en su cara pude leer la palabra miedo, estaba asustada- dijo sollozando sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa- le quitó las gafas para limpiárselas- vamos te llevo a casa- el corazón de Ángela se desbocó al escuchar esas palabras, lo miró para asegurarse que no era una broma, estaba sonriendo- vamos- la rodeó con su brazo y la sacó del instituto.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- entré en la pequeña enfermería del instituto buscándola, en cuanto recibí el mensaje de Alice lo dejé todo, ni si quiera vine en coche, utilicé mis habilidades para llegar cuanto antes.

-No lo sabemos Carlisle- contestó Alice- se puso pálida y de camino a la enfermería le dio un ataque de pánico.

-¿Dijo algo?- pregunté mientras comprobaba sus constantes.

-Pidió ayuda, mientras me arañaba. No sé qué le habrá pasado y no soy médico, pero estoy seguro de que esta chica tiene un trauma, necesita ayuda- Emment se situó junto con la chica rubia, mientras le besaba la frente.

-No me gusta nada esa chica, pero puedo asegurarte que me ha dado algo de lástima- contestó la rubia.

-Rosalie, vuelve a casa y dile a Esme que hoy pasaré la noche en el hospital, debo asegurarme de que esto es un trauma y no alguna enfermedad importante- Rosalie no dudó ni un momento en ponerle una cara de desacuerdo y desprecio- Por favor.- le suplicó Carlisle- Alice, tú ve con Jasper a por Charlie y dile que vamos a tener un gran charla, no va a haber secretos entre nosotros mientras la vida de Bella dependa de ello.

Cogió el cuerpo de Bella ahora dormida, había llorado, sentí como me estremecía, ¿qué podía haberle pasado para llegar a este punto? ¿Qué mató su inocencia?

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

Los párpados me pesaban, pero conseguí abrir los ojos, estaba sola en una habitación, era el hospital. No recuerdo casi nada, intento incorporarme pero siento un pequeño pinchazo en la cadera. Me ha vuelto a pasar, y esta vez ha sido en el instituto, sabía que sería un mal día, me destapé rápidamente, seguía llevando los mismos vaqueros.

-Bueno podía haber sido peor.

En ese momento Charlie entró seguido del doctor Cullen, pero en ese instante no tenía fuerzas ni para rechazarle como solía hacer cuando lo veía. Charlie empezó a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas, pero no le hice caso, no podía evitar mirar al doctor, él no lo hacía, en su rostro todo aire de prepotencia había desaparecido.

-¿Qué me pasa?- pregunté poniéndome en lo peor. Finalmente levantó la mirada, me compadecía- ¿Es… es grave?

-Bells, está perfectamente, te asustaste, como la otra vez, fue un ataque de pánico.- ¿Por qué el doctor tenía esa expresión? ¿Por qué podía compade…

-Se lo has contado- acusé a Charlie, mientras me levantaba furiosa de la camilla.

-Era necesario, no es normal que una adolescente sufra esos desmayos sin haber ninguna enfermedad por el medio.- Carlisle intentó justificar a Charlie, le miré roja de la furia.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- le grité a Charlie completamente fuera de mí.

-Bells…- dijo mirando al suelo- es por tu bien- intentó acariciarme pero retiré bruscamente su brazo.

-Me gustaría volver a verla señorita Swan, hacerle unos análisis…- Carlisle intentó evitar que saliese.

-¡Vete al infierno!- le grité mientras abandonaba la sala. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar siguiendo el recorrido de mis mejillas, la garganta me ardía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él?

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, tenía que volver a Phoenix.

**Nota de la autora**: mi primer rewiew! Mil gracias también por las visitas y el follow, realmente no sabéis lo que significa que alguien lea lo que escribo GRACIAS!

PrincesLynx: no te preocupes que Bella es mucha Bella y no se lo va a poner fácil a Carlisle, mil gracias por comentar :D


	7. El Pasado Siempre Vuelve

Capítulo VII – El pasado siempre vuelve.

Sentí llegar el coche patrulla de Charlie, llevaba toda la tarde pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir, las palabras que debía utilizar y el momento en el que debía darle el abrazo. No quería dejarlo, pero apenas llevaba tres días en Forks, tres días en el que mi pasado había vuelto a atormentarme. Había bajado la maleta para que supiese lo que pretendía hacer. Cuando bajé y vi el rostro descompuesto de mi padre, me eché a llorar y todas las palabras que había planeado decirle se habían esfumado.

-Lo necesito…-le dije tras un largo silencio ya sin lágrimas en mis ojos, él se había sentado, tenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Bells, no te vayas, no…-silencio-no puedes hacerme esto.

-Charlie, esta situación es superior a mí, ya no puedo más- me miró y comprendí que él ya se había imaginado que esto pasaría, tenía un buen argumento para debatirme.

-Cuando llegaste me dijiste que eras una mujer fuerte e independiente- iba a dañar mi orgullo- Te creí, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estás o eso creo. Ser fuerte significa aguantar y superar todos los obstáculos que te ponga la vida, sin embargo tú te has rendido a la primera de cambio-Jaque- y ser independiente está bien, pero hasta las personas independientes necesitan a alguien con el que hablar. Las personas son las relaciones que establecen con el resto, te mejoran día a día e incluso a veces te hacen ver lo muy equivocada que estabas. Bells, crees que eres fuerte e independiente, yo también lo creo, pero aún no te has dado cuenta, es fácil decirlo, pero no lo es demostrarlo…- Mate. Charlie había sabido utilizar mis palabras en mi contra, y había ganado. Tenía razón por mucho que me costase admitirlo. No dije nada, decidí coger mi maleta y volver hacia arriba. Inmediatamente Charlie me la quitó.

-Deja que yo la suba. Empieza a hacer la cena tenemos algo que negociar.

Charlie había acertado con cada palabra, sabía que tenía que decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión. No suele fijarse en mi aspecto o en mis gustos, pero sin duda me conoce como persona, y si yo hubiese estado con Renee me habría abrazado y pagado algún billete para ir a algún lugar perdido por el mundo, me habría ayudado escapar. Sin embargo Charlie me ha dicho que me enfrente a la vida, que no es algo de lo que se pueda huir…Echaba de menos a mi padre.

Acabé de hacer una hamburguesa a modo de disculpa y me senté expectante imaginando que podía ser lo que me quería proponer. Sentí crujir los escalones y fui rápidamente a sentarme en la mesa intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Huele a…- el rostro de Charlie se iluminó, un poco más de lo habitual en él.

-Hamburguesa, Charlie te debo una disculpa por como he actuado, tienes razón, estaba equivocada.

-No necesitas pedirme perdón, al menos no a mí- tardé en caer en la cuenta sobre a quien se refería, puse los ojos en blanco.

-Charlie…

-Bells tenemos que hablar, tengo algo que proponerte.

Flashback

-Doctor Cullen, espero que pueda perdonarla, no suele actuar así- dijo Charlie mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones.

-No se preocupe, la entiendo, es algo muy personal, una experiencia que marca la vida de cualquier persona y no es de agrado que los demás lo sepan.

-No es solo eso doctor, simplemente le he contado lo que sabemos mi muj…mi ex mujer y yo- el rostro de Charlie quedo carente de expresión.

-¿A qué se refiere?- el jefe Swan había conseguido llamar la atención de Carlisle.

-Bella no nos lo ha contado todo, no se lo ha contado a nadie, sabemos lo que le pasó por el informe médico, pero uno de los inspectores que llevó su caso dijo que ella escondía mucha más información, que no fue un suceso casual- Charlie sintió un escalofrío y una furia que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

-Su hija necesita hablar con alguien, o ese secreto- Carlisle sabía que se iba a arrepentir de decir esas palabras, sabía lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser Charlie- siento decírselo de esta manera, pero ese secreto no se va a ir a la tumba con ella, sino que él se va a llevar a Bella.- Charlie se levantó alarmado por las palabras del doctor.

-Pero…- no le salían las palabras, su garganta se había secado y le costaba respirar.

-No se alarme, pero estudié un curso de psicología, y normalmente en este tipo de situaciones y similares el número de- de nuevo silencio- de…suicidios en muy alto, sobre todo en adolescentes, y sin tener en cuenta los ataques de pánico que pueden generar graves daños en su corazón- Charlie se pasó las manos por la cara, sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, su hija, su niña con la que había pasado tan poco tiempo.- Pero no todo son malas noticias.- El aire comenzó a llegarle de nuevo a los pulmones.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- le dijo con un atisbo de esperanza.

-Necesita contárselo a alguien, alguien que no la juzgue, que la comprenda y pueda ayudarla. No piense en un psicólogo, eso sería como forzarla para que lo hiciese- Carlisle se situó junto a la ventana- no le voy a mentir jefe Swan, cuando escuché lo que le había sucedido a su hija sentí un interés especial por ella- lo miré para comprobar que me había entendido bien, Charlie estaba demasiado cansado para pensar mal de mí.- por su caso- aclaré- no es por alardear cuando le digo que nunca se me ha resistido un caso, sin embargo con Isabella estuve dos noches sin dormir- sonreí al disfrutar de mi pequeña broma personal- y no llegué a ninguna conclusión.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- dijo Charlie cortante, el sueño se podía apreciar en su rostro, quería quitarle paja al asunto para llegar directamente al grano.

-Deje que yo ayude a su hija- Charlie se quedó tal y como estaba- Pero no como doctor- por fin reaccionó, su rostro se endureció- sino como su amigo.

-Bells tiene amigos- me contestó haciéndome saber que no le gustaba la idea.

-Amigos cuya máxima preocupación es saber que vestido se pondrán para el baile de graduación o con quién irán- respondí sabiendo que podía convencerlo.- Charlie si no ves cambios la dejaré, pero deje que me acerque más un poco a ella, no te lo pediría si no estuviese seguro de que puedo ayudarla.- Se levantó y se puso su cazadora.

-¿Cómo lo hará, tengo entendido que mi hija y usted no se agradan?- Carlisle levantó una ceja asombrado, ¿quién se habría dado cuenta de algo así? Las pocas veces que había estado con ella la había tratado con cortesía, siempre que había gente delante claro.

-Permítame decirle que está equivocado, creo que su hija es una chica muy inteligente y madura, y realmente la admiro por ello. Respecto a cómo lo haremos, no se preocupe, será un proceso lento, ahora más que nunca Isabella se encuentra reacia a dejar entrar a alguien en su vida. Pero le aseguro que esos ataques de pánico dejarán de producirse en cuanto consiga ganarme la amistad de su hija.- Charlie lo miró aun dudando de los métodos del doctor, pero, a fin de cuentas era la única opción que le quedaba.

-Muy bien doctor, le aseguro que si lo consigue tendrá un amigo hasta el fin de nuestros días- Carlisle lo miró, si supieras lo años que tengo.- Entonces me voy, estoy muy cansado, el trabajo y mi hija van a acabar conmigo.

-¿Algún caso que se le resiste? - Charlie lo miró inexpresivo de nuevo.

-Es confidencial pero se han producido tantas muertes que si me dieses alguna idea te estaría muy agradecido.- Carlisle lo miró interesado- En menos de una semana hemos encontrado once cuerpos sin una gota de sangre, creemos que es una mujer porque a veces en el cuello de las víctimas encontramos lápiz labial, suponemos que extrae la sangre a sus víctimas y luego hace parecer como si fuese un…- suspiró- un vampiro, vampiresa mejor dicho.

-Vaya, eso es algo muy macabro- dijo intentando aparentar repugnancia- le deseo suerte jefe Swan, si veo u oigo algo se lo haré saber.- le di una pequeña palmada en el hombro y me fui rápidamente al Mercedes.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Y bien, qué debo hacer?- miré a Charlie, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que lo que me iba a decir no me iba a gustar.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

-¿Cómo la vas a ayudar?- Esme me preguntó mientras le cogía la mano a Alice que parecía preocupada.

-Charlie la ha apuntado a unas clases especiales de cirugía, intentaré acceder a ella por ese método.

-Será divertido- dijo Alice intentando quitarle peso al asunto- ella odia la sangre, tendrás momentos muy especiales.

-Alice no me cuentes más, tan solo lo estrictamente necesario- ella asintió.

-Pobre chica, me siento tan mal por ella- dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a una de las amplias ventanas de su casa.

-Pues a mí no me da pena, esa chica no es trigo limpio- Rosalie entró en la habitación- allá a donde va se lleva la tragedia y nos va a llevar con ella.

-Rosalie no seas egoísta, recuerda en las condiciones a las que llegaste a nuestra familia- Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a Carlisle, pero no le iba a contestar, no le podía reprochar nada.

-¿En qué piensas Edward?- Carlisle miró al chico, parecía algo frustrado y no había dicho nada desde que llegó.

-No pude leerle la mente- todos se giraron hacia él. Hasta en el rostro de Rosalie se pudo apreciar la curiosidad.- Lo intenté durante todo el almuerzo, pero fui incapaz.

-Nunca te había pasado algo así- afirmó Carlisle- Debió pasarlo tan mal que ha bloqueado sus propios recuerdos.

-Eso podría ser verdad- contestó Jasper, que era la primera vez que participaba en la conversación ya que había estado intentando controlar la cantidad de sensaciones y emociones que había hace unos momentos en la sala.- Pero, solo habría bloqueado los recuerdos de esa experiencia traumática y no los actuales.

-Además ella tampoco debería recordarlo y a la vista está que no es así- añadió Alice.

-La única opción que hay por ahora es intentar descubrir que más pasó aquella noche. Una vez que lo sepamos quizás sea más fácil entender lo que le pasa.- Carlisle se frotó las sienes de frustración, Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco mientras abandonaba la habitación con Emment y el resto de sus hermanos.

-Esperad- dijo Edward que aún no se había movido- Carlisle tiene que contarnos otra cosa.

-Vamos creéis que me importa lo que le pase a esa niña, nosotros también tenemos vida, Carlisle no quieras cargarnos el muerto, tú solito te has metido y tu solito saldrás.

-Bocazas, todavía no ha hablado, ¿cómo sabes que tiene que ver con Bella?- le contestó Edward irritado.

-Tengo razones para creer que Victoria ha vuelto- Jasper volvió a notar la tensión en el aire, pero esta vez no pudo controlarla- y no creo que se vaya hasta que consiga lo que lleva buscando miles de años.

Alice agarró la mano de Jasper sabiendo que ambos eran los causantes de la furia de Victoria y estaba claro que hasta que no desapareciesen o bien ellos o bien Victoria este infierno no se acabaría.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

-Me niego rotundamente, Charlie sabes que odio la sangre, su olor es repugnante y…

-Bells, debes empezar afrontando tus miedos- justificó Charlie sin saber cómo continuar.-además allí conocerás a gente de tu edad que esté interesada en…

-¡En cirugía!, odio la cirugía y no necesito conocer a más gente.

-Intenté apuntarte en el club de lectura, pero estaba completo- mintió.- Dale una oportunidad las primeras clases son teóricas y solo son los jueves.

-¿Y qué gano yo haciendo esto?- le pregunté sabiendo que tenía la partida perdida.

-No le contaré a tu madre nada de lo que ha pasado, y ya sabes cuánto me estoy jugando.- sin duda era una recompensa muy apetecible, Charlie había sabido jugar sus cartas.

-Está bien- suspiré mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- pero en cuanto me desmaye por ver una gota de sangre abandono las clases.

-Trato hecho- dijo intentando no aparentar su felicidad porque yo hubiese cedido.

-¿Quién es el profesor?- Charlie se metió la hamburguesa en la boca y puso la televisión evitando responderme y yo solo pude temerme lo peor.

Nota de la Autora: muchísimas gracias de nuevo por las visitas y espero que os animéis a comentar para saber si os gusta el rumbo que toma la historia o para darme ideas ;)

CaroBereCullen: mil graaaaaaaaaaaaaacias :D Lo de Edward y Ángela se me ocurrió conforme iba escribiendo el capítulo, ni lo había pensado, pero es que me daba penita dejar solo a Edward, y ella es muy buena chica. Intentaré escribir a menudo pero tengo una cantidad de exámenes tremenda, aunque el vicio a escribir es mayor jajaja Espero volver a leerte y gracias!


	8. El Lobo no se comió a Caperucita

**Capítulo VIII- El Lobo no se comió a Caperucita y Blancanieves no mordió la manzana.**

Llevaba una semana sin verla y se me estaba haciendo interminable. Había estado contando las horas, minutos y segundos para que llegase el jueves, resultando ser que Isabella se había ausentado a las clases especiales por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Recuerdo lo furioso que me puse ese día, me faltó muy poco para saltar sobre una de las alumnas, Carmen, que me preguntó hasta lo que no se podía preguntar, junto con su compañera Natalie que solo sabía decir ``no lo entiendo´´. Si al menos ella hubiese estado allí la clase se me hubiese hecho más amena.

He conseguido aguantar y no he ido a visitarla por la noche, es demasiado tentador e injusto, el simple hecho de ver el movimiento de su pecho cuando respira me vuelve loco. Me he replanteado varías veces si lo que siento es deseo por su sangre, por su cuerpo o por ella. Sin duda cuando Charlie me contó su historia sentí un pinchazo y quise encontrar a ese cabrón, o cabrones, Bella sabe mentir pero su informe médico fue claro y esas barbaridades no las pudo hacer una persona sola.

Me preocupo por ella, por lo tanto me importa, si solo fuese deseo carnal no me importaría su vida, ni intentaría ayudarla. Sin embargo cuando estoy con ella se me nublan los sentidos, esos ojos marrones, ese cuerpo diminuto, por no hablar de cuando se muerde el labio. Sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba con mis pensamientos, pero esta vez no me desahogaría con Esme, soy de lo peor, casado, mi mujer me quiere y sin embargo ha aceptado que esté con una adolescente de 17 años, estoy destrozando mi familia, Rosalie tiene razón.

Bella me destrozó desde el momento en que la vi, cuando estoy muy ansioso me voy a la planta baja del hospital y cojo alguna bolsa de cero positivo. La sangre animal ya no es suficiente para mí. He imaginado tantas veces como sería probar la sangre caliente de Bella, el roce de mis labios con su cuello, lo haría con cuidado pero el pequeño gritito cuando mis dientes se hundiesen en su cuello no se lo quita nadie. Necesito que esto acabe rápido, ella nunca se fijaría en mí, me odia, la quiero ayudar con el tema de su pasado pero la intención con la que me ofrecí fue tenerla cerca de mí, eso fue lo primero que pensé, aunque el simple hecho de que Edward no pueda leerla ha despertado en mí un gran interés por ayudarla.

Estoy cansado de pasar las horas muertas pensando en ella.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

Entrar en el instituto no ha sido lo más difícil del día de hoy, lo peor ha sido saber que esta vez sí me miraban a mí, algunos se reían o imitaban lo que hice el pasado lunes, por no hablar de las miradas de compasión que me lanzaban. La primera persona con la que me encontré fue con Ángela, se disculpó miles de veces y me recordó también que podía contarle cualquier cosa, para quitar un poco de tensión le dije que le escribiría en una hoja los temas de lo que no podemos hablar. Íbamos por el pasillo cuando tres de los Cullen nos rodearon. Alice hablaba muy rápido, me abrazó varias veces mientras el chico rubio al que nunca había visto sonreír lo hacía en ese momento. Se presentó, era un chico poco habitual, como de otra época pero me agradaba. Mientras Alice seguía hablando sobre una fiesta de disfraces, celebraba su cumpleaños si no me equivocaba, Edward no se separa de Ángela, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente y yo sabía que eso era demasiado para ella, la miré y le guiñe el ojo, ella sonrió y se metió en la clase de física con Edward.

-Entonces, ¿tienes disfraz?- miré a Alice, no la había estado escuchando, estaba completamente ilusionada con esa fiesta y ni si quiera le había confirmado que asistiría, meterme en la casa del doctor y la rubia que me odia no estaba entre mis planes- Puedo acompañarte a Port Ángeles si no tienes, te ayudaré a elegir uno que les demuestre a estos pardillos que no te pueden mirar por encima del hombro, yo iré de diosa de la naturaleza, pero no se lo digas a nadie porqu…

-Alice, Alice, Alice, por dios- Jasper la agarró por los hombros de forma demasiado cariñosa- vas a marear a Bella, estoy segura de que sí necesita ayuda te la pedirá, ¿O me equivoco?- le dio un pequeño empujón y la metió en la clase de matemáticas, antes de que él entrase me miró y me sonrió.

-Gracias- le susurré.

Al entrar en la clase de biología observé que el único sitio que había libre era al lado de Jessica, la última vez que la vi no le agradaba demasiado, sin embargo en cuanto entré levantó la mano y con demasiado énfasis me dijo que me sentase con ella. Me acerqué insegura.

-Bells, ¿cómo te encuentras? No veas que susto nos diste.

-Estoy bien, solo fue…

-Un bajón de azúcar lo sé- la miré completamente extrañada- Edward se lo dijo a Ángela, Carlisle estuvo aquí, así que supongo que luego se lo contó.

-¿Carlisle?- seguía atónita.

-Claro no lo recuerdas, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero a los cinco minutos llegó, suponiendo que estaba en el hospital y con todo el tráfico que había debió tardar veinte minutos o más, pero lo más interesante es que te metió en el coche de Alice, había venido a pie- las palabras de Jessica se iban acumulando en mi cerebro y cayendo por su propio peso, era imposible, algo no cuadraba.- Por cierto, disculpa por lo borde que estaba el otro día, es que pensé…

-Lo sé, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para tener una relación, además seguramente él no estaría entre mis opciones- Ni si quiera intentó ocultar la sonrisa.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, seremos muy buenas amigas Bells.

Sin duda había sido la mañana más extraña desde que llegué a Forks, salí al aparcamiento y junto a mi camioneta me encontré a Jake.

-Bells- se acercó con una de sus sonrisas y me abrazó mientras me daba vueltas- no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías.- Me oculté tras él sabiendo que la gente estaba mirando.

-Bueno, no soy yo la que ha estado desaparecida- le dije sarcásticamente.

-Me fui de campamento con unos amigos- le miré vacilante- es la verdad.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le dije mientras dejaba la mochila en el asiento de atrás.

-En realidad, no venía a verte a ti, tenía un asunto entre manos, vi tu camioneta así que decidí esperar a que salieras y verte.

-¿Un asunto entre manos? ¿Aquí?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Lo siento Bells pero yo también tengo mis secretos- sin duda eso formaba parte de una venganza personal. Le sonreí, le di un pequeño puño y me fui.- ¡Espera! Casi se me olvida, una de las Cullen me dijo que te diese esto, ¿desde cuándo eres amiga de esos chu… de esos?

-La mayoría son simpáticos.- Abrí el sobre, era la invitación para el cumple de Alice, el sobre era precioso lleno de flores y con alguna piedra brillante, daba pena romperlo, sin duda era una clara referencia a su disfraz. Sería imposible decirle que no. Iría a su fiesta pero en cuanto pudiese me escaparía, seguro que nadie notaría que falto, o al menos eso era lo que yo deseaba. La fiesta era el sábado, necesitaba un traje. Tuve suerte, Ángela también había sido invitada, supongo que por Edward, podría pasar tiempo con ella si él no me la robaba.

Los días de la semana se fueron sucediendo rápido, ya era jueves, y desgraciadamente hoy no podría librarme de las clases de cirugía si quería conservar mi Ipod y mis libros, Charlie estaba realmente enfadado cuando se enteró de que no asistí.

El instituto estaba vacío, en parte eso me gustaba, cogí una libreta y un bolígrafo que tenía en el asiento de copiloto y salí de mi camioneta. Se me cayó el bolígrafo y, para mi desgracia, cuando me fui a agachar para recogerlo alguien se me había adelantado.

-¿Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza?- el hombre del cabello rubio era demasiado guapo para ser tan estúpido.

-Estoy mejor- le dije cortante mientras aceleré mi paso en vano, sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las mías.

-Verás Bella-le lancé una mirada fulminante- Isabella- dijo divertido, realmente parecía un adolescente.- Tengo entendido que el sábado te veré en mi casa.

-Aún no se si podré asistir- intenté parecer calmada, pero su sonrisa cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

-¿Tienes planeado un dolor de cabeza?- realmente parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien.-¿De qué irás disfrazada?

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté intentando acabar la conversación.

-Para ir a conjunto por supuesto- le miré incrédula al escuchar esa respuesta y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.- Es broma Bell…Isabella.- todavía quedaban unos pasos hasta el laboratorio y aproveché para pagar una cuenta pendiente.

-Carlisle- noté como su rostro se ensombrecía, pensé que haría alguna broma pero no lo hizo, noté como su cuerpo de tensaba- quería darte las gracias- apartó la mirada- Me han contado que fuiste tú el que me llevó al hospital, no tenías por qué haberlo hecho. No me agradas y eso ya lo sabes, pero eso no significa que no sepas aceptar las cosas que haces bien.

-Soy tu médico, es mí deber ayudarte- contestó secamente.

Finalmente llegamos al laboratorio, hizo un gesto para que yo pasase primero. En el camino hasta mi asiento me fui preguntado por qué había hecho eso, Charlie me dijo que se lo agradeciese pero nunca se habría enterado de si lo había hecho o no, supongo que a pesar de ese odio que le tengo, soy sensata.

Durante la hora de clases no me volvió a dirigir la mirada, ¿le habría molestado el que le diese las gracias? Eso es absurdo, quizás es porque le dije que no me agradaba, pero es que no quería que me malinterpretase, no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

La clase se alargó casi una hora ya que dos de las alumnas no paraban de preguntar cosas. Se había hecho de noche y el parking ya estaba vacío, comencé a acelerar el paso, sentí que alguien me seguía y de nuevo ese miedo paralizante se hizo dueño de mi cuerpo.

-¡Isabella! Soy yo, -el cabello rubio de Carlisle me hizo reaccionar- tranquila estás conmigo- estaba temblando- todo está bien.- Te acompaño a la camioneta- llegamos a ella en silencio, no quería que mencionase nada relacionado con el tema y así lo hizo, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos.-Bueno, ten cuidado- se disponía a irse cuando inconscientemente le llamé.

-Carlisle- se giró con rostro inexpresivo- sé que después de cómo me he comportado contigo, y de lo que te dije no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero, ¿te importaría acompañarme?- Me quitó suavemente las llaves de las manos, y cuando nuestros dedos entraron en contacto un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Vamos- dijo lanzando una sonrisa muy forzada. Durante el camino estuvimos ambos en silencio, solo escuchaba mi respiración entre cortada. Ninguno de los dos nos miramos. Antes de llegar le pregunté cómo volvería y me dijo que no me preocupase por él.

Me acompañó hasta la misma puerta aunque le dije que no era necesario, me preguntó si estaría bien, ya que Charlie aún no había llegado, asentí.

-Gracias y siento las molestias- le dije sinceramente.

-Toma- se sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo- es mi número por si alguna vez necesitas…cualquier cosa- me lanzó una mirada maliciosa. Volvía a ser él, Carlisle Cullen era un Don Juan, pero conmigo se equivocaba.

-Adiós señor Cullen- iba a cerrar la puerta cuando su mano me lo impidió, me puse muy nerviosa había traído al lobo a mi propia casa.

-Tranquila no pienso comerte- todavía, pensó divertido sabiendo lo nerviosa que ella estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté con tono borde.

-¿Aún no me has dicho de que te vas a disfrazar?- dijo apoyándose de forma muy sexy sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Tendrás que adivinarlo- le cerré la puerta en sus narices sabiendo que él se había quitado. Mierda…acaba de entrar en su juego otra vez. Pero ésta Blancanieves no va su morder la manzana.

**Nota de la Autora: **bueno ya empieza a haber más Bella/Carlisle aunque va a ser una relación con muchos altibajos, espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por leerme :D

**CaroBereCullen**: intento que el suceso que marcó la vida de Bella no sea muy evidente, aunque tengo el factor sorpresa para cuando se descubra.


	9. La tortura tiene cuerpo de mujer

**Capítulo IX- La tortura tiene cuerpo de mujer.**

-¿Cómo lo hacéis?- le pregunté a Alice y a Jasper.

-¿Hacer qué? –Dijo ella divertida.

-¿Cómo aguantáis tantas miradas a la vez?- ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, era increíble cuando pensaba que no podían ser más perfectos, ves sus sonrisas y te das cuenta de que estabas equivocada.

-¿En qué piensa señorita Swan?- Edward me cogió de la cintura para apartarme del grupo, intenté deshacerme de sus brazos pero era imposible- Necesito que me hagas un favor- le miré extrañada- necesito saber de qué irá disfrazada Ángela a la fiesta.

-No lo sé.

-Pues averígualo- me miró vacilante- ¿Tú de que irás?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- le pregunté sin entender porque ese interés en mi disfraz.

-Curiosidad- contestó lanzándome una media sonrisa que me puso nerviosa-, realmente no me había parado a pensar que opciones había, porque mi subconsciente ya tenía un traje para mí. ¿Y si él le había dicho a Edward que se informase? Al fin y al cabo, él acaba de hacerlo mismo conmigo.

-¿Conoces el cuento de Caperucita?- la otra noche entré en el juego de Carlisle, así que si lo iba a terminar en esa fiesta no podía hacerlo de mejor manera que quedando por encima de él.

- Mándame un sms con el disfraz de Ángela- me dijo mientras cogía el móvil y escribía algo.

-No tengo tu teléfono- le contesté mientras sacaba el mío para apuntar su número.

-¿Segura?- no me dio tiempo a contestar, cuando miré en mi agenda, ya estaba allí su número.

-Así que ¿de Caperucita?- Alice me miró con un brillo en sus ojos.

-En realidad no…- la sorpresa inundó su rostro.- Tengo algo mejor pensado, y necesito tu ayuda, pero debe ser secreto- se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa- nadie, y nadie he dicho, puede saberlo- no estoy cien por cien segura pero creo que me entendió, sabía a quién me refería. Esa familia debía ser muy extraña si aceptaban que el cabeza de familia tontease con una adolescente.

-Cuéntame- susurró agarrándome del brazo.

-¿Sabes coser?- puso los ojos blancos y bufó.

-Isabella Swan ¿en serio me estás preguntando eso?- La miré asintiendo- pues claro que sé coser, la moda es uno de mis vicios por excelencia. Que poco me conoces.

-Entonces quedemos esta tarde y te cuento mi idea.

Finalmente llegué a mi clase de química, tuve suerte, Ángela se había sentado sola.

-Hola Bells, ¿preparada para una divertida clase de formulación orgánica?- nótese la ironía.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando el señor Perkins vea que no hice mis tareas.

-Que rebelde te estás volviendo señorita Swan- dijo divertida mostrándome lo que estaba haciendo…ella tampoco los había hecho- El examen de física me ha tenido absorbida toda la semana, gracias a dios ya llega el finde.

-Por cierto- le dije en tono casual- ¿De qué piensas disfrazarte?

-Bueno sé que a esa fiesta las chicas van a llevar disfraces súper glamurosos, pero yo no tengo dinero para comprarme uno, así que he decido ponerme uno que me regaló mi madre hace dos años. Y sí, todavía me queda bien- aclaró antes de que me diese tiempo a preguntarle.

-¿Y bien?- le dije sonriendo.

-Hermione Granger- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Vaya eso es genial- le contesté completamente convencida.

-¿Y tú?

-He pensado en el cuento de caperucita, pero aún no está claro.

-Edward me ha pedido- se hace un gran silencio y sonríe tímidamente, la miro curiosa- estar cerca de mí toda la noche.

-Te has puesto roja Ángela, ¿Qué pensamientos impuros se te han pasado por la cabeza- dije divertida.

-¡Isabella!- dijo alarmada mientras me daba un pequeño puño- no sé, quiere pasar la noche cerca de mí pero no me ha preguntado de que iría disfrazada- aprecié su disgusto. -¿Quizás se avergüence de mí?

-No lo creo, al igual que yo he visto cómo te mira, estoy segura de que todas las chicas que suspiran por él se habrán dado cuenta. Y si no fuese así, si intenta…forzarte algo, me buscas y nos vamos.

-Gracias Bells, estoy segura de que no podría hablar de esto con nadie más.

-Bueno eres de las pocas personas que sigue hablándome desde aquel lunes- le dije sonriendo.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

-Sabes- dijo Carlisle mientras leía algo en su móvil- había pensado que en la fiesta de disfraces…

-¿Llevase el vestido de algodón blanco? ¿Y tú el traje de pelo negro?- dijo Esme adelantándose.- Alice me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que esta tarde iría con Bella buscar un disfraz de caperucita.

-Lo siento- dijo Carlisle dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo- iremos de lo que tú quieras- dijo con la esperanza de que no estuviese enfadada. Ella lo miró sonriendo.

-Carlisle…ya te dije que aceptaba esta situación, pero que la acepte no significa que no me duela. He comprado un billete para Italia, unos viejos amigos me invitaron a su casa de la Toscana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, solo he comprado la ida, pero no te preocupes pienso volver, solo que ahora…necesito un tiempo para pensar.- Esme se disponía a salir de la sala, cuando Carlisle se levantó más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y la besó, desgraciadamente ese beso para Esme sabía a despedida.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

Finalmente había llegado el sábado, y Bella tenía la excusa perfecta para escabullirse de la fiesta, el examen que el señor Perkins había puesto para el lunes sería su excusa para salir de allí.

Sin duda Alice había sabido captar mi idea, recreó el disfraz que quería como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Era un vestido de seda blanca, casi transparente, exceptuando el la zona del vientre y de los pechos, en los que había piedritas rojas, imitando a la sangre. El escote tenía forma de corazón. La parte de atrás era más larga y estaba igualmente cubierta por las piedritas rojas, totalmente cubierta. La zona de abajo del vestido estaba rasgada, de hecho había una apertura que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de mi muslo. Vestido que complementé con unas sandalias tan finas que parecía que iba descalza. Me miré en el espejo, estaba muy incómoda con este traje, no me gustaba llamar la atención, pero con Carlisle… con Carlisle era distinto. Desde que lo conocí he querido quedar por encima de él, un odio extremo que hace que me ponga cosas como estas y que haga cosas que nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza.

Antes de irse Alice me había peinado, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar peinado, había revuelto todo mi pelo, como si me acabase de despertar después de una noche loca, pero lo había hecho de tal manera que quedaba algo sexy, me coloqué una diadema que tenía dos orejas de lobo pegadas a ella. Mi disfraz estaba casi acabado. Me puse una máscara preciosa que imitaba el rostro de un lobo, finalmente me pinté los labios de un rojo muy intenso. La mujer lobo estaba preparada para acabar de una vez por todas con Carlisle Cullen.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

Sin duda el hecho de que Esme se fuera me dejó con un profundo disgusto, pero era aún peor saber que en cuanto viese a Bella se me olvidaría completamente la mujer que me ama y que acepta mi obsesión por la chica de Phoenix.

No podía dejar de imaginármela de Caperucita, estoy seguro de que si me quedo a solas con ella esta noche ya no podré aguantar más. Este lobo tiene pensado darse un suculento festín.

Los amigos de la familia comenzaron a llegar puntuales, no era el cumpleaños de Alice, todo había sido ideado por ella para que Bella se acercase a mí, o yo a ella mejor dicho. Pero ellos no lo saben, y aunque lo supiesen son fieles amigos no se involucrarían. Muchas de las vampiresas más veteranas me preguntaron por Esme, todas me dejaban con la decepción en su rostro por no poder ver a su querida amiga. Comencé a arrepentirme de haberme vestido de lobo, no había ni una sola caperucita, el deseo había bloqueado mi mente, todos me juzgarían, acaba de cometer un gran error.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad se esfumó en cuanto distinguí el ruido del motor de la camioneta de Bella, no había entrado en la casa y ya podía oler su perfume, perfume que olí por primera vez la noche que fui a cenar a su casa y que no había vuelto a abandonar mis fosas nasales. Estoy seguro de que si fuese humano ahora mismo me faltaría al aire, sin embargo cuento con la ventaja de no parecer nervioso. Alice me miró desde la otra punta del gran salón y me guiñó el ojo.

El timbre sonó pero Jasper se me adelantó y abrió la puerta, como si de uno de los nuestros se tratase, Bella entró atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados, en ese momento lo único coherente que pude pensar fue el error tan grande que había cometido metiéndola en una casa llena de vampiros. Pero poco duró ese pensamiento al verla caminar mostrando gran parte de su muslo derecho. No fue hasta que Alice dijo `` bienvenida a mi manada´´ para darme cuenta de que no iba de caperucita sino de loba, me la había jugado con ese intelecto tan retorcido.

La observaba desde una esquina mientras hablaba con unos viejos amigos, ella no me buscó en ningún momento lo que hirió mi orgullo. Y cuando por fin parecía estar buscando a alguien se trataba de una compañera suya, de la que Edward no dejaba de hablar. Estuvo con Jasper, Alice, Edward y Ángela gran parte de la noche, no sabía cómo acercarme sin ahuyentarla.

De repente veo que saca su móvil, era Charlie preocupado por su hija, ella le dijo que sobre medianoche volvería a casa, solo quedaba media hora. Salí al balcón donde ella había escapado para poder hablar con su padre.

-¿Creías que no te reconocería si te ponías una máscara?-le dije sin saber cómo empezar la conversación. Su mirada penetró a lo más profundo de mi alma, si es que me quedaba algo de eso.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

Sin duda había caído en mi trampa, pero no había contado con el perfecto contraste que hacía su cabello rubio con su traje negro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, debía haber salido de allí cuanto antes, pero una parte de mi cuerpo estaba bloqueado y la otra deseaba que el doctor se acercase más. Sin embargo alguna neurona de mi cerebro seguía siendo coherente.

-En realidad no pensé en ello, de hecho, ahora que lo dices podía haberlo intentado más, y así me hubiese ahorrado este encuentro- el aire comenzaba a faltar en mis pulmones y mi corazón no paraba de golpear mi pecho a un ritmo muy rápido.

-Te hubiese encontrado igualmente- dijo acercándose a mí- o acaso ¿no te has dado cuenta del efecto que causas en mí?- me susurró al oído mientras me apoyaba en la pared.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero tengo que irme- le dije como último recurso, si no me iba ahora mi cuerpo me iba a traicionar.

-A medianoche- cuando quise darme cuenta sus manos se encontraban alrededor de mi cuello y su lengua no había pedido permiso para entrar en mi boca, intenté resistirme pero era inútil, sus manos habían bajado hasta mi trasero y me estaba apretando contra su tenso y excitado cuerpo. Creo que en ese momento ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo y que me había sublevado por completo a él, si hubiese sido un poco más fuerte habría conseguido salir de ahí, pero por el momento era suya.

Los jadeos empezaron a brotar de mi garganta y pude notar como sonreía mientras me besaba, le agarré del pelo y lo eché hacia atrás para hundirme en su cuello mientras lo besaba lentamente, sacando la loba que llevaba dentro. Él metió una de sus manos por la apertura de mi vestido, la que dejaba al descubierto mi muslo y no pude hacer más que susurrar su nombre.

-Bella, eres mi tortura y hasta que no acabe contigo no podré vivir tranquilo- el calor subía hasta mi rostro, lo estaba contemplando mientras sonreía, lo odiaba tanto, ya me lo había dejado claro no me dejaría hasta hacerme suya, mi orgullo estaba dañado pero al estúpido de mi cuerpo parecía darle igual. Tenía que pensar algo rápido para escapar de mi lobo particular. Gracias a dios el destino me salvaría de sus garras.

**Nota de la Autora: **espero que no se os esté haciendo pesada la historia pero es que quiero contar tanto sin aburrir. Y lo sé, soy una pesada, pero mil gracias de nuevo por las visitas, favoritos, etc

**Johana**: mil gracias por leerme espero que la historia cada vez vaya a mejor.

**CaroBereCullen****: **como siempre un gusto responderte querida lectora ;) Yo solo te digo chica lista, puede que por ahí vayan los tiros. 


	10. Un Secreto desvelado, el inicio de algo

**Capítulo X- Un Secreto desvelado, el inicio de algo nuevo.**

Sus besos cada vez eran más intensos y su manos más traviesas, sin embargo el calor emitido por mi cuerpo era mucho mayor, su piel seguía fría, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Me encantaba sentir sus manos hundidas en mi cabello, odiaba el placer que me hacía sentir, odiaba ser tan débil cuando su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el mío. De repente paró bruscamente, debía irme de ahí si quería conservar algo de mi dignidad.

-Teng…tengo que irme-dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba. Intenté deshacerme de sus brazos, pero él me impidió que me fuese, debió apoyar su mano con tal fuerza que sentí la pared temblar, mi cuerpo no tardaría en hacer lo mismo- Carlisle- le dije asustada, pero él no me miraba, desde que dejó de besarme no había apartado la mirada de la puerta que daba al salón- Carlisle…

-Shh- me tapó la boca repentinamente, pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos- Escúchame atentamente Bella- me susurró seriamente- estamos en peligro, te voy a llevar a un sitio donde no podrán hacerte nada, pero antes debes saber algo- no entendía nada, estaba hablando en serio- ¿puedo confiar en que no gritarás?- en ese momento mi corazón se paró de golpe y dejé de respirar, ¿por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?- ¡Bella!- parecía sincero así que asentí.

Sus brazos me rodearon con una rapidez sobre humana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre su espalda, no me dio tiempo a abrir la boca cuando sentí el aire sobre mi rostro, el olor de las hojas de los árboles llegaba hasta mis pulmones, mi boca estaba seca y el frío envolvía por completo mi cuerpo. Me agarré lo más fuerte que pude a su cuerpo sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Por fin pude reaccionar. Al abrir los ojos sentí un vértigo que iba desde mi cabeza hasta los pies.

-Escúchame- continuó- sé que ahora mismo no entiendes nada, pero te prometo que vendré a por ti, si no vuelvo yo mandaré a alguno de mis hijos. Bella por favor quédate aquí y no hagas ruido. Recuerdo como sus ojos dorados adquirían un tono rojizo- estaré aquí enseguida.

Lo vi desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque, el suelo estaba a unos diez metros de mí, me agarré fuertemente al tronco del árbol en el que me había dejado. Era incapaz de pensar con coherencia, esa fuerza, su piel fría como el mismísimo hielo, esa rapidez, ¿quién era Carlisle Cullen?, o mejor dicho… ¿Qué era Carlisle Cullen?

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

-¿Qué quieres Victoria?- dije entrando apresuradamente.

-Vaya, ¿qué ha pasado con el Carlisle amable y cordial?- dijo ella mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.- Vamos, esta fiesta es un muermo. Ni si quiera hay buena comida. Pero me gusta tu disfraz Carlisle.

-Victoria no te lo voy a volver a preguntar dos veces- la miré desafiante, no quería problemas con ella, pero sabía que no había venido a luchar, estaría loca si se mete en una casa llena de vampiros para luchar.

-Bueno, en realidad sabéis perfectamente lo que quiero- miró a Alice con desprecio, y a Jasper con deseo, deseo de venganza.- No me voy a ir de Forks hasta que obtenga lo que quiero, esto solo es una advertencia, no estoy sola, y si decidís iros acabaré con todas las personas a las que habéis conocido aquí, especialmente a una chica, dos mejor dicho-dijo mirando a Edward que acaba de entrar en la sala.- dos adolescentes, hmm, me imagino sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, tan excitante- Edward fue a atacarla pero le frené a tiempo.

-No tenemos pensado abandonar Forks- le dije sonriendo falsamente- a nuestra familia no le interesan los problemas, pero si tenemos que enfrentarnos a ti lo haremos.

-Y no estarán solos- uno de mis buenos amigos salió del montón.

-Vaya Garret, no puedo decir que me alegre de verte- dijo Victoria sonriendo maliciosamente.-Ya sabéis lo que quiero y hasta que no me lo deis seguiré matando para alimentarme por supuesto, si huís mataría por placer.

Antes de desaparecer mantuvo su mirada fija en Alice, ella también lo hizo, Victoria sonrió y desapareció.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de acabar esta fiesta, gracias por venir amigos míos, Victoria ya sabe que no estamos solos y esa era la intención.

-Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes dónde encontrarme- Garret se adelantó para darle la mano a Carlisle. Sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos, se había disfrazado estratégicamente de Drácula para poder alimentarse sin levantar sospechas. Él, como otros muchos de mis amigos no era como nosotros, pero ya me encargué de advertirles que no se alimentasen por Forks.

Los vampiros se fueron yendo, unos más rápidos, otros decidieron quedarse con Alice y Jasper intentado averiguar cómo acabar con Victoria, decidí unirme al grupo pero antes mandé a Edward para que buscase a Bella.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Bella?- giré la cabeza sin soltarme del tronco- anda ven- hizo el mismo proceso que Carlisle, cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo- ¿Has estado llorando?- me preguntó divertido.

-¿Qué?...- mi voz temblaba, por el frió y por el miedo- ¿Qué sois?- me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Aún no lo sabes?- seguía sonriendo- te daré una pista, hace poco finalizó una saga de gran éxito basada en los libros de .

-Vampiros- susurré mientras el aire dejaba de llegar a mis pulmones- no me haréis daño, ¿verdad?

-Si te quisiéramos ``comer´´ ya lo habríamos hecho Bells- le miré asustada pero comenzaba a recuperar el aire.- Somos diferentes, nos alimentamos de sangre animal.

-¿Sois?

-Mi familia y yo- de mi garganta salió un grito ahogado, todos los Cullen eran vampiros.

-¿Alice también?- él asintió, parecía estar disfrutando de la situación- creo que necesito sentarme.

-No podemos Bella, no es seguro- el aire volvió a faltar en mis pulmones- una vieja enemiga ha decidido aparecer para complicarnos la vida.

-¿Ha…ha pasado algo?- en ese momento cada sombra que veía en el bosque adquiría forma de mujer.

-No, simplemente ha venido a avisarnos de que estaba por aquí, escúchame Bells, sé que es mucha información de golpe pero es por tu bien- se calló sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que le iba a decir- no deberías alejarte de Carlisle, esa mujer, Victoria, es peligrosa. La reconocerás por su extrema palidez y su gran cabellera pelirroja.

-¿Qué está buscando?- Toda expresión abandonó el rostro de Edward.

-Yo, en realidad no puedo contártelo, es algo entre Alice y Jasper, estoy seguro de que si le preguntas ella no tendrá problema en contártelo.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- miré al suelo. Mientras estaba en el balcón con Carlisle y en el árbol en el que me dejó no paraba de pensar en el error que había cometido viniendo a esta fiesta, pero parece ser que quizás sí que le podía sacar algo de provecho.

-Claro- contestó sonriendo.

-Para convertirte en vampiro… ¿debes estar muriéndote, o muerto?

-No es necesario, pero no puedes estar muerto, si mueres ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¿No…, no envejecéis?

-Para nada, me convertí con diecisiete y son los que sigo aparentando- ya tenía lo que necesitaba saber, fuerza, rapidez, se alimentan de sangre, no envejecen…y no puedes estar muerto para convertirte…- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- por fin habíamos llegado al aparcamiento- creo que debo irme.

-Espera aquí Bells, llamaré a Carlisle para que te acompañe.

-No, no es necesario, hasta el lunes Edward y no os preocupéis no contaré vuestro secreto.

-Eso ya lo sabía yo- me sonrió y golpeó suavemente mi hombro.

Me acababa de montar en la camioneta cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado.

-Joder Carlisle- le dije en un grito.

-Lo siento Bella, no quería asustarte, déjame yo conduciré, con un suave movimiento de brazos me levantó con cuidado y me sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras él se cambiaba al asiento del conductor.- No te pongas nerviosa, no pienso robarte más tiempo- dijo sonriendo.

-Edward ya me ha informado de todo, no voy a contar nada pero…- nunca pensé que me iba a costar tanto decirle, lo que le iba a decir- no quiero volver a verte, ni a ti, ni a Edward, ni Alice,…- frenó y se paró a un lado de la carretera.

-Bella…- apretó sus manos contra el volante- he dejado a mi mujer después de haber pasado con ella mucho más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar, he intentado acostarme contigo pensando que así acabaría esta obsesión pero no dejo de pensar en ti en ningún momento. No puedo decir que esté enamorado de ti, porque apenas te conozco, pero la primera vez que te vi sentí como si mi corazón volviese a latir. Bella deja que me acerque a ti, déjame conocerte, déjame enamorarte.

Me quedé sin respiración al escuchar esas palabras, a cualquier chica le hubiese asustado pero yo no debía ser muy normal, porque sus palabras hicieron latir muy rápido mi corazón.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, lo tenía en frente de mí, nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, pero esta vez fue más dulce, más lento, más placentero. Hundí mis manos en su cabello dorado y lo atraje hacia mí, comenzaba a descontrolarme otra vez.

De repente sentí vibrar mi móvil, ambos nos separamos rápidamente, él arrancó la camioneta y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

No tardamos ni cinco minutos cuando pude divisar mi casa, pero Carlisle paró la camioneta un poco antes de llegar sabiendo que Charlie estaría atento y no podríamos despedirnos en condiciones.

-Carlisle, lo de antes iba en serio te odi…-me interrumpió de nuevo con un beso.

-Bella intentémoslo…- parecía otro hombre, toda prepotencia había desaparecido de él, lo miré durante unos minutos a sus ojos ya dorados como su pelo, nunca antes me había parado a observarle tan de cerca, era perfecto, como la escultura de David- Bella no sabes lo malo que me ponen tus ojos- dijo sonriendo.

-Déjame pensar un poco- le dije mientras instintivamente le acariciaba la muñeca, él asintió y puso de nuevo en marcha la camioneta, pero antes de que presionara el acelerador le di el último beso.

**Notas de la Autora: **bueno ya empiezan a destaparse secretos, agarraros que vienen curvas! Espero con ansia vuestros reviews, me encanta leeros y por cierto estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, e incluso sugerencias. GRACIAS!

**Johana: **este finde actualizaré más rápido, es que los exámenes me están matando, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

**Guest: **muchísimas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este :D

**CaroBereCullen****: **Carlisle se comporta así con Bella porque tiene miedo de hacerle daño. Él siempre ha sido el hombre/vampiro modelo y la gente se lo hacía saber continuamente, tanto que al final él mismo (inconscientemente) se lo acabó creyendo, y de repente apareció Bella y le rompió todo los esquemas, haciendo que volviese a tomar sangre humana. Simplemente se comporta así por miedo. Pero a partir de ahora empezaremos a ver a un Carlisle más parecido al de la saga. Un gusto leerte de nuevo ;)


	11. La respuesta no es la huida

**Capítulo XI- La respuesta no es la huida.**

Los días se pasaban muy lentos, me sentaba cerca de la ventana y no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado el sábado, todo lo que había descubierto o quizás ya sabía inconscientemente. También recordé mi camioneta parada en la esquina de mi calle, recuerdo las ganas que tenía de besarle y es lo que hice. Había perdido la cabeza, o eso es lo que pensaba hasta esta mañana, me había empeñado tanto en odiar a Carlisle que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que él estaba en la misma situación que yo.

Siempre he pensado que enamorarse de una persona a la que no conoces es una locura, nunca he intentado entenderlo y ahora me he dado cuenta de que la loca que comete esa locura soy yo. En realidad no puedo decir que esté enamorada de él, pero desde que supe que su mujer lo entendía no he podido dejar de pensar en él, de imaginar cómo sería mi vida con un vampiro. El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, no había visto a Ángela desde la fiesta, ya que el día después me levanté con un resfriado insoportable.

-¡Bells!- Ángela entró con una sonrisa radiante en mi habitación- Charlie me ha dicho que mañana vuelves a clase.

-Sí, esta tarde ya asistiré a las clases de cirugía, gracias por pasarte.

-El señor Perkins te hará el examen el lunes, me costó mucho hacerle cambiar de opinión pero al final lo hice.

-Muchísimas gracias, ese examen es clave para los finales. Dime no te vi irte de la fiesta, ¿qué tal te fue?

-Lo sé, Edward me sacó muy rápido de allí, en realidad…- bajó su mirada y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado- Edward y yo…-se mordió el labio- estamos juntos, el sábado me sacó de la fiesta para decirme que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de mí, que le encantaba mi personalidad y cosas que fui incapaz de entender por culpa de la emoción- ambas comenzamos a reírnos.

-Me alegro muchísimo, creo que es muy buen tío para ti.

-Y buena pareja de baile- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera- Bella no puedes saber lo que sentí al verle disfrazado de Cedric Diggory, estaba tan guapo.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja, te dije que podías hacerlo.

-Lo sé Bella, y siempre te estaré agradecida. Ahora debo irme, me está esperando abajo. Entonces ¿te veo mañana?

-Por supuesto- le di un pequeño abrazo y se fue.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

Sabía que estaba enferma y no podía acercarme para ver como estaba, no quería presionarla. Ambos sabemos que algo cambió entre nosotros el sábado. No podré olvidar el momento en el que ella inconscientemente acarició mi muñeca, había sido algo muy dulce y por tanto nada propio de ella hasta ese momento, quizás a partir de ahora ese tipo de cosas podían ocurrir más a menudo entre nosotros. Por otra parte no podía evitar sentirme culpable de su resfriado, la dejé en plena noche en un árbol y ni siquiera se me ocurrió dejarle mi chaqueta. Quizás, si ella me deja, hoy podría compensárselo, Edward había escuchado que esta tarde iría a mis clases y como un adolescente enamorado no podía hacer otra cosa más que imaginar cómo sería el encuentro, que me diría, quizás venía a decirme que todo se había acabado y que fue un error, o tal vez se había dado cuenta de que me amaba y…demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Decidí centrarme en mi trabajo para que las horas se pasaran más rápido pero fue en vano.

Durante estos días estuve hablando con Esme, informándola de todos los nuevos acontecimientos. Cuando le conté lo de Victoria decidió volver, pero ambos sabemos que una vampiresa con deseo de venganza es algo que solo le desearías a tu peor enemigo y más si esa vampiresa era Victoria. Si necesitásemos ayuda ella traería los refuerzos. Rosalie había ido a pasar un tiempo con ella, no creo que por el momento acepte a Bella. Es la única que no ha caído rendida a sus pies, Bella se ha ganado el corazón de cada uno de nosotros a su manera.

Ha entrado en nuestra vida como un vendaval, revolucionó la tranquila y monótona vida de los Cullen, sí es verdad que ha tenido consecuencias negativas, había roto mi matrimonio, pero me ha despertado del sueño aburrido al que yo llamaba vida. A partir de este momento vuelvo a vivir, Bella es mi razón para no huir de la realidad.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

Había llegado diez minutos antes de la clase, me puse mis auriculares mientras sonaba La Respuesta No Es la Huida de Maldita Nerea, cerré los ojos, me apoyé en mi camioneta y dejé que el Sol calentase mi rostro, ese jueves parecía un día de verano.

-Es raro ver un día así en Forks- era su voz, no había abierto aún los ojos y mi corazón ya se había desbocado, finalmente lo hice. Estaba en la misma posición que yo, apoyado sobre mi camioneta, con los ojos cerrados mirando al cielo. Cuanto había echado de menos esa cabellera, esos ojos dorados, esa sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, iba especialmente guapo con una camisa blanca y una bufanda azul cielo, parecía más joven de lo que era, claro suponiendo que no envejece. No pude evitar sonreír tímidamente. Al momento caí en la cuenta.

-¡Un momento….! ¿Cómo es que…

-Es un mito, el Sol no nos quema, cuando nos convertimos en vampiros el cuerpo deja de producir melanina, pero somos inmortales así que los rayos de Sol son inofensivos- me aclaró y pude respirar tranquila- He escuchado que has estado resfriada.

-Sí, pero ya estoy mejor- dije intentando quitarle importancia.

-Has llegado temprano -observó- pensé que no te gustaba la cirugía.

-Y así es, odio la cirugía,…- cogí aire para decirle lo que había preparado por el camino, no quería que sonase ensayado- pero era mi única excusa para verte- sentí su mirada clavada en mí, con un poco de valor levanté mis ojos y lo vi sonriendo.

-Bueno- dijo poniéndose en frente de mí y agarrándome de las muñecas- no creo que a partir de ahora necesites ninguna excusa.

-¿Por qué?- le dije agarrando sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, perdida en su mirada.

-Porque ya me encargaré yo de que me veas todos los días de tu vida- sentí que mi corazón se paró al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esta vez fue un beso corto, pero ya estaban las caricias y sonrisas para compensarlo.

-Carlisle sabes qué esto es una locura, le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho- soy terca, cabezona, aburrida, torpe y poco agraciada.

-Y yo soy una viejo de 360 años enamorado de una adolescente, quizás debas echar a correr- dijo divertido, sin embargo lo que hice fue aferrarme a él más fuerte. Estuvimos así unos minutos pero Carlisle se deshizo de mis brazos, el resto de estudiantes ya llegaban.- Antes de meternos en clase, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar luego?

-Claro, pero…

-Conozco un sitio donde nadie nos reconocerá- sonrió- te veo dentro. -No sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre se acababa adelantando a mis pensamientos. Sonreí. Sentía una extraña tranquilidad en mi interior que no había sentido desde aquel fatídico día. Este momento había sido exquisitamente placentero, romántico. Con Carlisle mi vida era diferente, él me dijo que le había hecho sentir como si su corazón latiese otra vez, pero lo que él no sabe es que mi corazón llevaba muerto mucho tiempo, me había devuelto a la vida y solo podía agradecérselo de una manera, quedándome a su lado y darle lo mejor de mí.

Pero de repente sentí una fuerte sensación de dolor y desesperanza, ¿me seguiría queriendo después de saber la verdad? ¿Después de saber lo que me hicieron?

-Vamos Bells, llegamos tarde- una de mis compañeras me agarró del brazo y me llevó hacia el interior del laboratorio.

Esa tarde habría sido la peor de mi vida si no fuese por él, tuve que salirme varias veces de la clase porque me mareaba al ver como abrían en canal a esos sapos. Una de esas veces Carlisle salió a ver como estaba, parecía divertido.

-Eres tan distinta a mí- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Creo que si a partir de ahora te puedo ver todos los días dejaré de asistir a estas clases.

-No le dejaré hacer eso señorita Swan, los miedos no son algo que perduren toda la vida, si te enfrentas a ello pasará.

-No es miedo, es asco, odio el olor de la sangre- Carlisle soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Pensé que eras una mujer fuerte, fuerte e independiente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le dije atónita- ¿Lees la mente?

-No, de eso se encarga Edward.

-¿Edward?, ¿Entonces como lo sabes?

-El día que saliste histérica del hospital- bajé la mirada al recordar la escena que monté aquel día y lo que le dije, fui a pedirle perdón pero me tapó la boca- decidí ir a ver como estaban las cosas y escuché la conversación que mantuviste con Charlie. Y quiero que sepas que pienso igual que tu padre.

-Carlisle respecto a…

-Bella no es el momento ni el lugar, espero que algún día me lo cuentes, pero no te quiero presionar.

-Y si cuando te lo haya contado no puedes volver a mirarme a los ojos.

-Bella te violaron, no fue algo que tú provocaras.- me causó bastante impacto que lo dijese en voz alta, nadie había sido tan claro.

-Carlisle hay muchísimo que no sabes, la violación es lo de menos.- me volvió a callar con un beso mientras me limpiaba una lágrima.

-Bella te quiero, soy un vampiro y has decido quedarte a mi lado, ¿crees que yo no he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento?-Vamos dentro, luego seguiremos hablando.

No me volví a concentrar durante la clase, Carlisle y mi debate interno sobre contárselo o no eran suficiente distracción como para evadirme un rato. Finalmente Carmen y Natalie acabaron con su tercer grado, eran insoportables. Todos comenzaron a recoger, Arthur mi compañero de experimentos me ofreció irme a cenar con el resto, sé que Carlisle le había escuchado pese a estar en el otro lado del laboratorio recogiendo sus cosas.

-En realidad tengo muchas clases atrasadas y tengo que ponerme las pilas, quizás el próximo jueves.

-Esté bien, cuídate Bells, hasta luego.- Arthur me sonrió, al pobre le había tocado la peor compañera y no se había quejado, y encima me invitaba a cenar, me sentí muy mal.

-Isabella quédese un momento necesito comentarle algo- Carlisle puso una voz estrictamente profesional que me resultó irresistible. Las últimas en abandonar el laboratorio fueron las dos preguntonas.

-Dígame profesor Cullen- me acerqué lentamente y de manera provocativa a su mesa después de haber cerrado la puerta.

-Creo que voy a tener que separarla del señor Baxter, me he dado cuenta de que le mira con deseo.- sonreí mientras me mordía el labio.

-¿Estás celoso Carlisle? Me parece que te voy a tener que dejar claro que usted es el único hombre cuyas miradas causan un efecto muy…- con su manía habitual me cortó con un beso, esta vez más apasionado. Me sentó en el pupitre y me quitó la blusa.- Estamos en el instituto- interrumpí, él sonrió.

-Tú solita te lo has buscado -comenzó besándome por el cuello y siguió por mis brazos, me acariciaba como si fuese de cristal. Metí mis manos bajo su camisa, quería verle, quería ver si su pecho era igual de perfecto como su cara, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa mientras él se dirigía al broche de mi sujetador, pero me paró, le miré decepcionada. Me puso la blusa y me dijo que me metiera un momento en la sala contigua. Puede escuchar que hablaba con alguien. Dos minutos después abrió la puerta, llevaba unas pizzas con él. El lugar al que me iba a llevar a cenar era el instituto.

Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro y estuvimos hablando de todo tipo de cosas, tuvimos varios debates pero ninguno fue capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al otro. Hubo un momento dulce con besos y caricias, y otro más apasionado con besos más largos y caricias más traviesas que volvió a ser interrumpido por mi móvil.

-Parece ser que nunca nos dejarán- dije algo avergonzada.

-Quizás no sea el momento apropiado, me dejo llevar por mis instintos pero no me gustaría que fuese en el instituto- me dijo apartando un mechón de mi rostro.

-Carlisle…-no estaba preparada para decirle lo que le iba a decir pero sentía que debía hacerlo, fijé mi mirada en la suya. Nunca antes había hecho algo así, nunca sería más sincero- te quiero.

**Nota de la Autora**: bueno pues aquí un capítulo más romántico, espero que les haya encantado. Espero sus reviews! :D

**CaroBereCullen****: **Carlisle ya va siendo Carlisle, aunque Bella saque de él su lado más apasionado :D

**Johana: **muchísimas gracias, que gracias a vosotros sigo con esta historia. Muchos besos ;)

**alexf1994****: **me alegro mucho de que te guste, este capítulo ya es más romanticón y a partir de ahora Bella y Carlisle nos dejarán momentos muy tiernos. Gracias por comentar :D


	12. Al menos dos horas

**Nota de la autora:** siento muchísimo haberme retrasado, pero es que esta parte me ha costado más escribirla, ya me entenderéis cuando lo leáis.

**Johana:** muchísimas gracias Johana me alegra ver que sigues capítulo a capítulo, muchos besos ;)

**alexf199:** te puedo asegurar que el ex de Bella aparecerá en el siguiente capi, no ibas mal con tu suposición, gracias por tu review ^^

**CaroBereCullen4: **en este capítulo vas a ver a una Bella completamente fuera de sí, como siempre un gusto leerte :D

**Danny Ordaz****:** bienvenida! Me alegro de que te guste, muchísimas gracias por el follow ;)

**Capítulo XII- Al menos dos horas.**

Su piel era tan fría pese a estar dándole el Sol, sus labios tan suaves, sus pestañas rubias tan largas. Recorría con mi dedo todo su rostro y cuando llegaba a sus labios siempre me daba un pequeño beso que me hacía sonreír. Estábamos tumbados en una explanada perdida en el bosque y él estaba tumbado sobre mis piernas. Le besé la frente y aprovechó para darme la vuelta y tumbarse sobre mí.

-¿Sabes que eres preciosa?- me dijo mientras me retiraba el pelo de la cara.

-No, pero me gusta que me lo digas, es más, quiero que me lo digas todas las mañanas al despertarme y todas las noches antes de ir a dormir.

Ambos se sumergieron en un dulce beso mientras entrelazaban sus manos. Carlisle miró el rostro risueño de la mujer a la que amaba, tan joven, tan inocente pero al fin y al cabo toda una mujer.

¿Cómo iba a poder él quitarle todo eso? Si ella es la que le mantiene vivo.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

-Bells hace tiempo que no veo a Jacob, ¿habéis discutido?- Charlie se sentó a ver un partido de béisbol con una cerveza así que sabía que a partir del momento en el que encendiese la televisión no me haría caso.

-No, no discutimos, yo tampoco sé nada de él- de cierto modo había mentido a Charlie, Jake y yo no habíamos discutido, pero sí que le molestó el que yo…que yo no me dejara llevar. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde el día que lo vi en el aparcamiento del instituto, según Jessica, ese asunto tan importante tenía nombre y apellido, una tal Marie Blanchard, una estudiante francesa de intercambio. No estaba celosa, pero si me había molestado que me recriminara lo de Mike cuando él llevaba bastante tiempo tras Marie.

Jake es muy buen amigo mío pero no podría verlo como algo más, al principio dudaba pero todas esas veces que se acercó a mí lo único que conseguía era ponerme nerviosa. Con Carlisle es distinto también me ponía nerviosa, pero además conseguía hacerme temblar con una simple caricia, podría ser el fin del mundo que con Carlisle me sentiría segura. Realmente estaba enamorada de él, conseguí conocerlo y es tan distinto a lo que quería hacerme creer…

Sin embargo me siento mal por él, la última vez que nos vimos me contó que cuando me conoció se descontroló y estuvo varias semanas alimentándose de la sangre que había en el hospital, todo por mi culpa aunque él no me lo dijese, aunque desde el sábado ya no la necesitaba, pero yo no era capaz de contarle, lo que pasó, tenía que asegurarme de que me quería lo suficiente, que no me dejaría.

Decidí enviarle un mensaje ya que me dijo que hoy no tenía ninguna operación programada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía algo así, además él tenía 360 años, no quería comportarme como una adolescente atontada. Quizás le podía decir que le echaba de menos, o que le quería, que no podía parar de contar los minutos hasta que lo volviese a ver.

_¿Puedo ir a verte?_

En realidad si lo veía en persona sonaría menos cursi, debía estudiar pero tenía muchas ganas de verle, llevaba tres días sin disfrutar de su compañía ya que había estado con Ángela preparando la que sería la noche más bonita de su vida.

_Si no quieres romperme el corazón deberías venir._

-Charlie voy a la biblioteca, tengo que estudiar y no quiero que te quedes sin ver el partido.

-Gracias Bells, ten cuidado.

-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-.-::-

No paraba de preguntarme si realmente existía Dios, o el karma. Finalmente había sido perdonado por ser lo que era y me habían mandado un regalo. Bella me quería, cada momento que pasaba con ella no se podía comparar con ningún otro, cuanto he deseado ser humano desde que estoy con ella, quiero envejecer a su lado. Sin embargo si no fuera lo que soy nunca la habría conocido.

El tiempo que pasaba sin ella volvía a convertirse en su vida anterior, estando con Bella ni siquiera se necesitaban las palabras, eran felices estando juntos.

_¿Puedo ir a verte?_

Era realmente increíble lo que me hacía sentir con un simple mensaje, ¿cómo iba a aguantar sin ella cuando…? Carpe Diem, me permití recordar.

_Si no quieres romperme el corazón deberías venir._

Debía aprovechar cada momento de su existencia, cada sonrisa, cada mirada que me dirigiese, cada beso.

Sentí su corazón acelerado, en ese momento se me pasó por la cabeza todo tipo de cosas, ¿le habría pasado? Me estaba levantando de la silla para ir a abrirle la puerta de la consulta cuando ella entró. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debía haber venido muy rápido, cuando le fui a preguntar si le pasaba algo vi como cerraba el cerrojo de la puerta, y mientras se acercaba a mí rápidamente se quitó su camiseta. De repente tuve su lengua en mi boca, una lengua muy exigente, casi no podía seguirle el ritmo. Comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa torpemente, hice yo ese trabajo mientras ella se lanzaba a mi cuello. Había estado controlándome demasiado tiempo por no hacerle daño, pero ya no podía más, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saber que era solo mía.

Me susurró que Charlie estaba viendo un partido y que teníamos al menos unas dos horas para nosotros. La cogí y la apoyé rápidamente contra la pared, tomé el control, desabroché su sujetador. Nunca había pasado de ahí, sus pechos eran perfectos, empecé besándola por el cuello y empecé a bajar lentamente mientras le desabrochaba sus vaqueros. Ella estaba muy excitada pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarle el control.

Bella tumbó a Carlisle en el suelo, se quitó los vaqueros y se sentó sobre su sexo. Como una leona en celos se fue acercando lentamente, con su cinturón ató las manos de Carlisle a la pata de la mesa, él podría haber desecho ese nudo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero quería ver qué pasaba.

Bella le quitó los pantalones y sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba en él, le preguntó si quería que continuara mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, él le contestó que más le valía. Empezó a acariciarle por encima de los boxers, le volvió a preguntar lo mismo y esta vez lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Bella lo desató y lo llevó encima del sillón, le volvió a atar las muñecas y se sentó sobre él, disfrutó unos minutos de unos besos muy sensuales mientras dejaba que las manos de Carlisle disfrutaran con sus pechos, él realmente era habilidoso. El calor se podía sentir en la consulta y los jadeos empezaban a ir en aumento.

-¿Continuamos?- le volvió a susurrar, se puso de rodillas frente a él, se deshizo de los bóxer y se sonrojó al comprobar que su cuerpo realmente era perfecto, se mordió el labio y comenzó a lamer la punta de su sexo. Carlisle echó la cabeza hacia atrás completamente excitado, rompió el cinturón y hundió sus manos en la cabellera de Bella empujándola contra él, ella comenzó a succionar mientras lo miraba.

-Dios mío Bella- ella sabía cuánto lo estaba disfrutando lo que la animaba a hacerlo de forma más intensa. Carlisle no tardó en correrse. Bella se lo tragó todo y volvió a sentarse sobre él, ahora era su turno. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, pero ahora le tocaba disfrutar a Bella así que él tomó el control. Con su propio cinturón, ya que el de ella estaba destrozado, le ató las manos a una de las perchas que había en la pared. Se deshizo de su lencería rosa magenta de lino. Carlisle se echó a hacia atrás para observarla. Ella no bajó la mirada, podía ser tan distinta, pasar de la chica dulce e inocente a la pasional y experimentada.

Se acercó lentamente a ella completamente excitado de nuevo, sus manos llegaron directamente al punto de placer de ella, con un dedo de su mano derecha masajeaba su clítoris lentamente mientras que con la izquierda masajeaba su pecho, ella le pedía que continuara pero él no tenía prisa. Carlisle comenzó a susurrarle cosas que nunca le habría dicho a ninguna mujer y sus palabras efectivamente excitaban a Bella, comenzó a sentir su humedad. Tuvo que besarla para callar el grito que iba a lanzar cuando Carlisle metió dos de sus dedos en su interior, el cuerpo de ella comenzó a moverse de forma rítmica contra sus dos dedos. Comenzó a ralentizar el ritmo y con el poco aire que le quedaba ella le dijo:

-Si puedes controlarte- cogió aire- puedes morderme- Carlisle paró y la miró para asegurarse que no estaba bromeando, efectivamente no lo hacía- he visto en películas…- él la calló con un beso.

-No sé si podría- le dijo mientras le masajeaba el clítoris de nuevo, ella cerró los ojos.

-Hazlo- la mano de Bella lo atraía a su cuello, Carlisle no estaba seguro pero la tentación y el deseo habían nublado sus sentidos, comenzó a lamerle el cuello mientras volvía a introducir sus dedos, esta vez tres. Sentía como corría su sangre, como le llamaba, sus colmillos se alargaron.

-Bells al principio…

-Sigue- le dijo entre jadeos mientras se corría, Carlisle se disponía hacerlo, según había oído esa era la experiencia que más complacía a un vampiro pero nunca lo había probado, introdujo sus dientes y Bella soltó un pequeño gritito, su sangre era dulce, no se podía comparar con nada que nunca hubiese probado, ella rodeó la cintura de Carlisle con sus piernas, él paró de beber e introdujo su sexo de nuevo excitado en ella de un golpe. Sus ojos ahora rojos se posaron sobre los de ella que pedían más, él sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- le dijo él mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse rítmicamente, ella se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le dijo sonriendo, sabiendo a que se refería. Su ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, él la apretaba contra la pared, ninguno de los podría volver a hablar de nuevo. La excitación de ambos era interminable, sus cuerpos estaban hambrientos uno del otro, ambos llegarían al clímax en breve, ella consiguió deshacerse del cinturón y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Carlisle, él no sintió nada. Solo podía ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y sus labios que pedían más. Pero su mala suerte les acompañaba, alguien golpeó fuertemente la puerta de la consulta, ella lo miró preocupada, él con su rapidez sobrehumana lo puso todo en orden en unos segundos. La besó cariñosamente, le echó el pelo hacia adelante para tapar los dos pequeños agujeros que había marcado en su cuello y le dijo que se sentara.

Comprobó de nuevo que la consulta estaba presentable, mientras se guardaba su cinturón roto en el bolsillo de su bata. Al abrir la puerta apareció una Ángela completamente aterrada, Bella conocía esa mirada, puesto que esa mirada fue la que la acompañó después de aquella noche. El pasado había vuelto y ya era hora de que Carlisle supiera a que se estaba enfrentando.

**Nota de la Autora**: espero que os haya gustado, como os decía antes me costó más escribir esta parte porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así.


	13. El secreto mejor guardado

Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir se puede enfrentar a todos los "cómos".

Friedrich Nietzsche

**Capítulo XIII- El secreto mejor guardado.**

Lo primero que hice fue pedirle a Carlisle que nos llevase a su casa, yo llamaría a Charlie para decirle que me quedaba en casa de Ángela a dormir, ella haría lo mismo pero primero debía tranquilizarse. La ayudé a que se levantara de la silla ya que estaba dolida.

-Ella vendrá en mi camioneta, reúne a Alice y Rosalie, manda a Emment y a Jasper a buscar a Edward, que se den prisa, nos vemos en tu casa.- Carlisle me hizo caso sin rechistar, supongo que ya había deducido que el caso de Ángela estaba relacionado con el mío. Ella estaba temblando, la ayudé a subir a la camioneta.-Todo saldrá bien.

Sin duda ella quería llorar pero no lo hacía, su respiración era muy fuerte y no paraba de retorcer entres sus manos su bufanda. Era un reflejo de mí de aquella noche, debía protegerla porque era mi amiga, pero además porque había pasado por eso y aún no lo había superado.

-Verás Ángela, te voy a ser sincera, esto no lo vas a olvidar ni en unos meses, ni en un año, no puedes olvidarlo. Por las noches cuando te vayas a dormir, cuando cierres los ojos recodarás a ese cabrón. Tendrás miedo cuando se te acerque un grupo de chicos, tanto miedo que incluso te orines, crearás un escudo para que nadie intente averiguar que te pasó y lo conseguirás, no dejarás salir ese secreto que te irá comiendo por dentro y te quitará las ganas de vivir- ella me miró asombrada, yo asentí sabiendo lo que me quería preguntar- Había gente que me importaba y a la que no quería hacerle daño. Yo he pasado por eso y puedes estar segura de que no te miento, pero Ángela tú ahora me tienes a mí, tienes a los Cullen que te cuidarán, no vas a olvidar pero si vas a superarlo, porque hay gente que depende de ti, hay gente a la que le haces querer sobrevivir día a día para poder seguir a tu lado, eres mi única amiga, yo dependo de ti y si te pierdo, además de perder una gran amiga, me habrás decepcionado y a tu persona también porque no habrás demostrado ser una mujer fuerte e independiente. -Finalmente ella comenzó a llorar, le agarré la mano y ella intentó sonreír.

Por fin pude divisar la casa de los Cullen, el Mercedes de Carlisle ya estaba allí. La puerta la abrió Alice que se abalanzó sobre Ángela, sin duda estaba preocupada. Pasamos al salón solo estaba Rosalie pero con nuestra llegada Emment y Jasper bajaron.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado?- pregunté en cuanto los vi.

-Carlisle está con él- Jasper estaba controlando los ánimos pero el ambiente era muy tenso, Rosalie no paraba de dar vueltas a la sala susurrando algo, Alice estaba sentada, si pudiese llorar lo haría, era una tortura para ella no poder hacerlo. Cogí a Jasper y le dije que se llevase a Alice a dar una vuelta, debían volver en media hora tenía algo que contarles. Jasper hizo lo que le había dicho.

-Rosalie- ella me miró, pero esta vez su mirada no venía cargada de odio- sé que no soy de tu agrado pero ¿podrías cuidar de Ángela?

-Por supuesto Bella- cogió cariñosamente a Ángela del brazo y la sentó en el sofá- Bella, un momento- me disponía a irme cuando se volvió a acercar- sé que no es el momento más apropiado pero quería disculparme por mi comportamiento hacia ti, me gustaría que en un futuro pudiéramos ser más cercanas.

-Claro- el comportamiento de Rosalie contribuyó a toda la confusión que crecía en mi cabeza, subí a la habitación de Carlisle, el cuerpo de Edward estaba en un estado muy lamentable, Carlisle tenía las manos de él fuertemente agarradas. Conforme iba entrando mi cuerpo se llenaba de terror, sentía mis rodillas aflojarse, todo era tan parecido…

-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. No querían matarlo, es solo un aviso.- Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por detrás, él soltó las manos de Edward y agarró las mías.

-Sé que ahora toda esta situación es muy confusa, pero necesito que bajes, es hora de que conozcas la verdad- Me miró con sus ojos dorados, se levantó y me abrazó. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí segura de mi misma, ese muro que creé para protegerme del exterior me había estado aislando, comprimiendo a mi persona, por fin lo iba a derrumbar.

Bajamos de la mano, él me susurró que todo iba a estar bien, supongo que adivinó que estaba nerviosa por mi respiración o por los latidos de mi corazón. Todos estaban en el salón, Alice ya parecía más tranquila, no sé qué problema tuvo con la tal Victoria, pero el que se sentía culpable por todo esto era evidente, sin embargo todo lo que tenía que contar iba a cambiar las cosas.

-Antes de empezar a contar lo que me pasó quería pediros perdón por no haberlo contado antes, quizás esto se podría haber evitado.- me puse en frente de todos, cogí aire y comencé a relatar mi historia- Desde pequeña me encantaba el ballet, esos movimientos tan elegantes, tan correctos, tan limpios…, Renee me apuntó a una academia a la que asistí hasta los dieciséis años. Recuerdo que un miércoles salía de la academia, ese día me había quedado hasta tarde ensayando puesto que se acercaba el gran festival de baile al cual asistían muchos ojeadores. Llevaba mi Ipod, la canción que sonaba era de Bach, en ese momento era muy feliz, la coreografía estaba casi acabada y tenía muchas posibilidades de triunfar según mi profesora, estaba tan ilusionada que ni si quiera me di cuenta del hombre que se acercaba a mi sonriendo, sé que dijo algo que no pude escuchar, al instante lo tenía encima intentando rasgar mis mallas. Empecé a pedir ayuda pero él me golpeó en la cara, me dejó medio inconsciente, arrancó los botones de mi camisa mientras reía, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, ya no pedía ayuda era muy tarde y ese barrio era muy comercial por tanto era raro que alguien estuviese por allí cerca. Él estaba disfrutando, me susurraba cosas asquerosas, tocó todas las partes de mi cuerpo e hizo que yo tocase las suyas, finalmente rasgó mis mallas y se desabrochó los pantalones, supuse que ya estaba todo hecho, mi vida después de eso no sería lo mismo.

Pero parece ser que yo tenía un ángel de la guarda, alguien apareció por detrás y lo golpeó con un trozo de madera, el violador cayó encima de mí, su cabeza sangraba mucho, el chico que me salvó me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó al restaurante en el que trabajaba, llamó a la policía y le contó todo lo que pasó, lo más extraño fue que cuando la policía llegó el cuerpo había desaparecido, era imposible que se hubiese movido, había perdido demasiada sangre. Nunca se llegó a encontrar el cuerpo y el miedo que sentía al principio fue desapareciendo.

En parte gracias a la ayuda de Matt, el chico que me salvó, él me ayudó a olvidar, empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y finalmente acabamos enamorados, el año que estuve con él fue el mejor de mi vida, él me amaba y yo…lo que yo sentía por él no se puede describir con palabras. En nuestro primer aniversario me tenía preparada una sorpresa. Me llevó a cenar a mi academia de ballet, mi antigua academia puesto que después de la noche en la que me atacaron fui incapaz de volver a bailar. Esa noche iba a ser la mejor de mi vida según él, y lo que empezó como la entrada al paraíso se convirtió en la entrada al infierno.

Estábamos besándonos cuando sentimos la presencia de alguien, todo estaba muy oscuro, Matt se levantó para asegurarse de que había cerrado bien la puerta, empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa al ver lo que tardaba, fui a buscarle cuando por detrás me bloquearon y me durmieron, fue una mujer puesto que recuerdo su olor.

Desperté muy atontada en una sala completamente vacía, el movimiento de una bombilla colgada del techo me hizo reaccionar, Matt estaba atado a la pared mirándome con ojos aterrorizados, le pregunté mil veces cómo estaba, quién había sido, dónde estábamos pero no me contestaba.

-Flashback-

-¿Por qué no me contestas?- las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, y mi voz se ahogaba en mi garganta, él también estaba llorando- Matt…por favor- no me podía mover me habían atado a una silla, intenté deshacerme de los nudos pero fue imposible, ahora enfadada le grité a Matt-¡CONTÉSTAME!, ¿¡QUÉ TE HAN HECHO!?

-Cariño…por mucho que grites no te va a contestar- el miedo que sentí al ver al hombre que se acercaba me paralizó, esa coleta, esa mirada hambrienta, empecé a balbucear, él debía estar muerto, yo misma lo vi morir- Verás tu novio no se callaba y no tenía nada para poder amordazarle así que solo tuve una acción, al ver lo que tiró al suelo me sentí desfallecer, le había arrancado la lengua- tranquila monada esto es solo el comienzo, le haremos cosas más divertidas aunque yo me encargaré de ti.

-CABRÓN SUÉLTAME, DÉJALE EN PAZ ESTO ES CONMIGO- le grité furiosa mientras lloraba.

-Me gustaría mucho complacerte pero tengo unos amigos muy hambrientos- dos chicos y una chica entraron en la habitación gritando y riendo, sus ojos rojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, al sonreír pude ver sus colmillos, era imposible, no podía ser verdad, miré a mi secuestrador que también sonreía, sus colmillos eran idénticos.- No, no, no, no cometas el error que cometió tu novio si quieres conservar tu lengua.

-James, ¿podemos comenzar?- dijo la chica mordiéndose los labios.

-No, dime tu nombre- me ordenó.

-Isabella- le contesté atemorizada, sabiendo que lo que iba a pasar era inevitable pero quería intentar salvar a Matt.

-Precioso nombre- dijo acariciando mi rostro- puedes salvar a tu novio- dijo mientras echaba a sus compañeros- entrégate a mí, haz lo que te pida y todo estará bien, se mía- me susurró.- me daba asco mirarle a la cara, pero debía salvar a Matt si el moría yo estaría perdida.

Adelanté mi cara y lo besé apasionadamente, él siguió mi beso, abrí los ojos y vi la furia en los ojos de Matt, al igual que él vería lo que me repugnaba esa situación. Ese tal James me ''violó'' delante de mi novio, pese a que yo se lo consentí, estuvimos durante tres horas, me golpeó varias veces, me hizo decir lo mucho que lo deseaba y me mordió, pero en ese momento yo ya estaba agotada.

Cuando acabó me volvió a atar a la silla, mientras sonreía.

-Isabella, buen trabajo cariño, espero poder volver a repetir esto algún día- lo miré con odio, odiaba a ese ser con toda mi alma, solo quería que desapareciese de mi vista y así lo hizo. A los dos minutos entraron sus amigos riendo de nuevo. Torturaron a Matt de todas las formas posibles, ella le arrancó las dos orejas, uno de ellos lo quemaba con un mechero, mientras hacía algún tipo de broma que yo no llegué a comprender, comenzaron a beber de él hasta que lo dejaron inconsciente, le hicieron muchas más barbaridades pero gracias a dios él ya no se enteró. Desgraciadamente yo si lo hice.

-Fin Flashback-

-No he podido olvidar su mirada, su sufrimiento y las risas de los cabrones que lo torturaron, recuerdo que James abrió la puerta acompañado de una pelirroja que les dijo que era la hora. Estuve allí encerrada con el cuerpo sin vida de mi novio al menos cuatro días. Me encontraron medio muerta pero consiguieron salvarme, algo que lamenté hasta que llegué a Forks- miré a Carlisle agradeciendo haberlo conocido- Tengo razones para creer que James ha vuelto y que por casualidades del destino es amigo de Victoria.

Los rostros de todos los presentes eran un poema. Rosalie me miraba compadeciéndome mientras agarraba la mano de Emment, Jasper intentaba calmarme pero yo ya lo estaba, lo había medio superado, Alice estaba aterrada, Carlisle no esperó para abrazarme y susurrarme que acabaría con todos ellos, que me protegería hasta el fin de mis días y que me haría olvidar.

-Yo mismo acabaré con esos- Edward bajaba las escaleras lentamente, Ángela se levantó corriendo y lo abrazó mientras lloraba- Alice aclárale todas las dudas sobre lo nuestro que tenga Ángela- Alice obedeció y se la llevó a su habitación junto con Jasper.

-Debemos ponernos en contacto con los Vulturis- dijo Carlisle mientras me acariciaba.

-¿Quiénes son los Vulturis?

-Son la ley. No te juzgan por matar humanos puesto que es nuestra naturaleza pero lo que te hicieron no está permitido. Ellos harán justicia.

-Pero si se enteran de que ella sabe nuestro secreto la matarán, al igual que a Ángela- dijo Emment preocupado. Carlisle no había pensado en ello.

- No les harán nada si les decimos que son nuestras futuras compañeras- dijo Edward tras un largo silencio, todos le miramos.

-Nunca haría algo así- dijo Carlisle sin ni si quiera replanteárselo.

-Estoy perdida… ¿a qué te refieres con compañera?- le pregunté confusa mientras Carlisle negaba con la cabeza.

-A que os convirtáis en uno de nosotros- contestó Rosalie tajante.

**Nota de la Autora**: queridos lectores os dejo otro capítulo como compensación por no escribir ayer, sé que a lo mejor esta parte es un poco desagradable, pero se trata del trauma de Bella y debía ser algo gordo, espero que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo, espero con ansias sus reviews! :D Y gracias por los nuevos follows!

**CaroBereCullen**: pues sí a Ángela le pasó lo mismo, todavía quedan algunas sorpresas por descubrir, mil gracias por seguir escribiéndome! :D

**alexf1994**: ya queda menos para que nadie interrumpa a la parejita no te preocupes jajaja y ya sabes lo que le pasó a Ángela, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ^^


	14. Sin interrupciones

**MIL PERDONES! Lo siento a mis lectores habituales pero es que últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas unas buenas y otras no tanto. Siento que os debo una explicación y es que me han pedido que escriba una historia para un concurso que me ha tenido absorbida todo este tiempo y que aún no he acabado, así que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar pido perdón! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Muchísimos besos.**

**P.D: capítulo con contenido +18**

**Capítulo XIV- Sin interrupciones**

Estuvieron toda la tarde discutiendo sobre las ventajas y desventajas de convertirnos, en ningún momento nos preguntaron que pensábamos, la discusión se centraba en Edward y Carlisle, el primero haría todos lo necesario para salvar a Ángela, Carlisle también haría cualquier cosa excepto convertirme. Jasper intentaba calmar los ánimos pero le resultaba muy difícil. Ángela y yo salimos a dar una vuelta, allí no nos necesitaban.

-Es increíble lo que ha cambiado mi vida en solo veinticuatro horas, tú… ¿tú te convertirías?

-Sinceramente lo llevo pensando desde que empecé a salir con Carlisle, al principio lo tenía muy claro, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero al ver como se niega hacerlo, sin ni si quiera recapacitarlo, y sabiendo lo mucho que me quiere, me ha hecho dudar, quizás al principio está bien, pero es para siempre, y eso es mucho tiempo- miré al cielo nublado y cerré mis ojos mientras las gotas comenzaban a mojar mi rostro, Ángela hizo lo mismo.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo me convertiré, ya sea por los Vulturis o por otra cosa, lo haré- la miré fijamente, seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo- Bella, Edward ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, desde que lo conocí me fue completando, yo no soportaría una vida sin él, al igual que creo que él tampoco la aguantaría.

En realidad ya había hablado con Carlisle de este tema, me contó como su vida se apagó a los cien años, como el amor que sentía por Esme se desvaneció, ¿qué me hacía diferente a ella? ¿Quién me asegura a mí que nuestro amor no se desvanecerá? Sin embargo Ángela lo tenía tan claro, siempre dudaba de sus acciones hasta que empezó con Edward, realmente él la completa, pero yo sigo dudando, necesito una señal.

-Ángela, Bella, entrad vais a coger una pulmonía- volvimos a entrar y todo estaba extrañamente relajado. Finalmente habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo.

-Este es el plan- Emment se puso en frente de todos- Bella solo si nos das tu consentimiento seguiremos hacia delante, tú y Carlisle deberéis actuar como cebo.

-¿Qué?- le dije alarmada mientras mi corazón intentaba salirse de mi pecho.

-Cariño escúchalo, no permitiría que nada te pasase.- Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

-Según nos ha contado Edward, James sabe que estás aquí y parece ser que quiere revivir la experiencia que tuvo contigo. El plan es que os cojan mañana al mediodía mientras dais un paseo, os estaremos vigilando y no os perderemos de vista. James debería proponerte el mismo trato que no cumplió la última vez, pero esta vez tú le dirás que quieres hacerlo en la cabaña que hay en el bosque, Carlisle te la enseñará esta noche. Cuando lleguéis dos de nuestros buenos amigos lo cogerán y lo matarán, nosotros estaremos salvando a Carlisle mientras Alice y Jasper se encargan de Victoria. Si todo sale bien los Vulturis no se enterarán de nada de esto, pero en el caso de que no sea así ambas deberíais convertiros.

Ángela asintió en seguida sonriendo a Edward, sin embrago las miradas estaban fijas en mi puesto que yo era una parte importante del plan. Por una vez podría demostrar que era una mujer fuerte, y todas estas personas que ahora me miran dependen de mí…

-Lo haré- apreté fuertemente las manos de Carlisle, mientras los demás se abrazaban y sonreían, si él había accedido a ese plan es porque había muchas posibilidades de que saliese bien.

-Bueno pues tú y yo nos vamos- Carlisle me levantó.

-¿A dónde?- él se limitó a sonreír mientras me decía que me esperaba en el coche. Alice se abalanzó sobre mí mientras me pedía disculpas, yo la abracé lo más fuerte que pude y le dije que todo saldría bien, todos se despidieron de mí recordándome lo valiente que era, supongo que ya no los vería hasta que acabásemos con James y Victoria. Al salir el Mercedes de Carlisle estaba vacío, me puse nerviosa, quizás se lo habían llevado, iba a comenzar a gritar cuando vi su cabello dorado salir del bosque.

-¿Dónde estabas me había asustado?- le abracé mientras lloraba como una niño- ¿no lo vuelvas a hacer?- él me miraba extrañado.

-Bells, lo siento- me levantó la cara para que lo mirase a los ojos- no te voy a dejar nunca cariño, me besó en los párpados y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. No tenía ni idea de a donde me llevaba. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el cristal y lo miré.

-Todo saldrá bien- le dije mientras jugaba con el cordón de mi sudadera, él sonrió.

-Por supuesto Bells, nunca dejaría que te pasase nada- sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que hacen que me derrita y se inicie un fuego en mi interior. Aparcó el coche a medio camino.

-¿Y ahora?- me sonrió y cuando quise darme cuenta ya me estaba abriendo la puerta para salir.

-No seas impaciente, ya casi estamos- me colocó sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr, no pude evitar recordar la noche en lo que todo cambió para ambos, la noche en la que me di cuenta de que no era odio lo que sentía por Carlisle. Llegué casi sin aire a una explanada, Carlisle me bajó y me besó cariñosamente, lo miré y me señaló con la mirada una pequeña cabaña escondida al final de la explanada, llegamos a ella tranquilamente, andando cogidos de la mano, al entrar toda la cabaña estaba llena de velas, ya entendí porque no estaba cuando salí de su casa.- Sin interrupciones me dijo mientras me quitaba la sudadera y me cogía en brazos. Llegamos a la habitación más grande de la cabaña, ocupada en gran parte por una cama, pero para mi sorpresa Carlisle no me puso sobre ella.

Entramos en una habitación mucho más pequeña, en el medio había una bañera llena de agua con pétalos de rosas. Me puso en el suelo y me miró, él estaba muy feliz, yo también. Antes de empezar con la que sería la mejor noche de mi vida, le miré a los ojos.

-Carlisle- él sonrió, le encantaba escuchar su nombre de los labios de Bella- tengo varía razones para creer que si sobrevivimos a esta situación a partir de mañana comenzaré a llevarte la contraria en algo- su rostro se puso más serio pero me acaricio- seguramente a partir de mañana, después de esta noche que voy a pasar contigo, no voy a parar de insistir en que me conviertas en uno de vosotros- finalmente se puso serio y comenzó a alejarse, pero yo se lo impedí- Carlisle, te quiero y tú me quieres y estoy prácticamente convencida de que mi vida no tendrá sentido sin ti, y que tu vida no tendrá sentido sin mí, porque Carlisle yo desde aquella noche en la fiesta de Alice fui la mujer que más te amó, porque ahora soy la mujer que más te ama y porque seré la mujer que más te ame por el resto de nuestros días- no le dejé contestar, me lancé a sus labios y le di el beso más largo y dulce de mi vida. Comencé a desabrocharle la camisa mientras él me quitaba el suéter, luego fue el turno de los pantalones tras unos besos, finalmente fue la ropa interior. Ambos estábamos desnudos y excitados, pero esa noche no se trataría de sexo, no, esa noche haríamos el amor.

Entramos juntos a la bañera y nos colocamos uno enfrente del otro, él comenzó a masajearme los pies, pero estaba muy lejos, me acerqué y me senté sobre él mientras le besaba, mi mano izquierda estaba hundida en su cabello, mientras que mi mano derecha bajó para rodear su miembro que se endureció al contacto con su piel. Ella comenzó a besarle por el cuello mientras movía su mano rítmicamente. Carlisle le dejó hacer todo lo que quería puesto que solo le daba placer, pero el placer no era solo que ella le tocase, quería oírla jadear. La echó hacia atrás y se puso sobre ella, comenzó a lamer las aureolas de sus pechos mientras ella seguía con su trabajo, llegó al pezón endurecido como un diamante y succionó, ella ralentizó y el ritmo y se excitó aún más. Comenzaron a besarse muy duramente, ella susurraba su nombre y que la hiciera suya, él se excitaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Oh Bella- él ya se venía y sin embargo ya comenzaba a notar su siguiente erección, finalmente lo hizo mientras cogía a Bella y se la llevaba a la cama, la tumbó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Comenzó a besarle los muslos mientras ella le pedía que lo hiciese ya, con su mano masajeó su clítoris hasta que se endureció, podía notar su humedad pero aún no era el momento, subió para besarla, y le metió el dedo en la boca para que probase su propio sabor, ella lo succionó y su miembro se volvió a endurecer. Carlisle volvió a bajar pero esta vez sumergió su lengua en ella, Bella sintió un cosquilleo por su espalda que la hizo encorvarse, hundió sus manos en el cabello de Carlisle y lo apretó contra ella, estaba casi a punto. Los jadeos de Bella iban en aumento y sus suplicas porque se lo hiciera ya también lo hacían. Carlisle la penetró con tres dedos y ella gritó de placer, él subió hasta sus pechos y les dio pequeños mordisquitos mientras movía su brazo al mismo compás que su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos pedían más, Carlisle hizo que se sentará mientras sus dedos seguían dentro de ella, ese movimiento le causó un gran placer.

-Carlisle te quiero a ti no a tus dedos- le dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba, ya apunto de correrse.

-Tenemos toda la noche amor- sin embargo Carlisle no alargó mucho más la tortura, con dos simples movimientos más intensos Bella se vino.

Cada uno había tenido su propio placer personal, ahora les tocaba disfrutar juntos. Esta vez Bella lo tumbó y se puso sobre él, ambos estaban sudando, ella se perdió por un momento en esos ojos dorados que la hipnotizaban, sus manos se entrelazaron y comenzaron a besarse muy lentamente. Bella llegó hasta su oreja y le susurró algo que Carlisle dudó por un momento.

-Confío en ti- esas tres palabras fueron las palabras que dieron inicio a la situación más placentera que había experimentado Carlisle a lo largo de toda su vida. Se puso sobre ella y se acercó lentamente a su fino y blanco cuello, podía notar como corría su sangre, la sangre fresca de Bella- Hazlo- le exigió ella entre jadeos. Bella sintió un pequeño pinchazo pero enseguida se le paso el dolor, Carlisle paraba a ratos, ella le había dado demasiado, acarició sus suaves muslos y comenzó a penetrarla, el calor desprendido por ellos llenó la habitación, los cristales se empañaron y sus gritos se perdían en lo más profundo del bosque, tan solo unas cuantas ardillas y algún que otro búho fueron testigos del amor que se profesaban esas dos personas.

Bella se despertó con el cuerpo algo dolorido y cansado, se puso la camisa de Carlisle y salió a la explanada donde estaba él, tirado en el suelo sonriendo como un niño, se puso delante de él.

-Estás preciosa- se levantó y la cogió. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, solo como él conseguía que lo hiciese, sonreía de verdad.- ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo al ver los moratones en sus blancos muslos.

-Muy bien, de hecho- le dijo consciente de su culpabilidad- no me importaría que estas marcas se quedasen grabadas en mi piel para siempre, recordándome lo feliz que fui anoche.- Él acaricio su cuello marcado y empezó a besarla, perdieron pronto el control, entraron en la cabaña y lo hicicieron en la barra de la cocina, luego estuvieron durante una hora en el sofá besándose y acariciándose, riendo como dos adolescentes. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce el rostro de Carlisle se endureció.

-Es la hora.

**Muchísimas gracias a CaroBelleCullem, alexf1994, Danny Ordaz, Johana, Lana del rey, ****yamicullenmasen y Angela Style, personitas que me animan a escribir esta historia, gracias por vuestras reviews, favoritos y follows, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis. Muchísimos besos!**


End file.
